Yoh's Guardian
by willow of fire
Summary: Hao is back. With a change of heart and is going to protect the person that made him see the light. And with his half human, half demon heritage, what kind of adventures could our dear Hao get mixed up in? Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

Yoh's Guardian 

Disowner: I don't own Shaman King… But can I at leased own Hao? … I thought not.

This is my first fan-fic so be nice.

_**Yoh defeated Zeke at the end of the second round of the Shaman Tournament by what looked like cutting him in half. But Hao isn't dead.**_

_**Now the story begins.**_

"Hey kid." Hao opened his eyes to see 5 street boys looking at him. Hao swallowed the blood in his mouth then asked very tiredly "You want something?" "We won't offer any help. But we saw you lying there all banged up. You might want to move into the shadows, cause if that street kids ambulance sees you they'll drag you off to the Street Boys Hospital." Then another boy added, "If you are a boy." Hao gives him the best kick he could, which was only good enough to make him yelp. The boys then left Hao alone. A little scared of how much speed and strength he had, given how injured he was.

Hao had gone into the shadow of a near by bridge and he couldn't be seen from the road. But somehow he now found two people with white jackets and a red cross on the sleeve trying to pull him into the ambulance waiting on the road. After pulling him in and laying him on one of the beds (with much kicking. If course!) the people with white jackets and a red cross on the sleeve put a breathing mask on him. In only a few minutes the sleeping gas took hold and Hao was asleep.

When Hao awoke he was lying on an operating table with four doctors looking at him. Hao struggled to get up, he kicked, he punched, he yelled but he was being held down by two of the doctors. "We were given a warning that we had a fighter coming in. So we got ready." One of the doctors holding him down said smiling at him. Hao tried to twist away from them but with no luck. "Stop wiggling! The less you wiggle the sooner you'll be out of here." One of the doctors examining him said as he pinched one of the worse cuts around Hao's stomach to get his attention. The doctor stopped pinching and Hao shouted "And then what?!" Then the doctor that had been pinching him shouted at the same volume as Hao did. "You will lay in a recovery bed for, from what I can tell, a month at least!" Hao tried even harder to twist away and shouted "Let me go!" but that only got him an even harder pinch in the same place by the same doctor. When Hao had stopped struggling the other doctor that was examining him said "Dr. Cody how about we try calming him with out putting he in pain." Dr. Cody stopped pinching Hao and the doctor that pulled off that miracle asked to Hao "What's your name?" Hao not letting his eyes off Dr. Cody for a second said "Hao." "Alright I'm Dr. Jim. The one holding your arms is Dr. Taylor. The one holding your legs is Dr. Henry and the meanest doctor at this hospital, I'm not joking, is Dr. Cody." (You have to love the doctors names) The doctor kept talking to him till Hao fell asleep again.

When Hao awoke he was lying in a soft bed and was surrounded by a bed certain. "Your awake." Said a nurse that pulled back the certain around his bed. The doctor came over and put down the guardrail on the left side of the bed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you in any pain?" Dr. Cody asked looking into Hao's eyes. "No." Hao answered. "I see." Dr. Cody said as he got a needle ready. "What are you doing?" Hao said pulling away from Dr. Cody as he tried to put the needle in Hao's arm. Dr. Cody grabbed Hao's arm pulling back toward him and said "Relax. It's a pain killer." Then he gabbed the needle into Hao's arm. "I told you I wasn't in pain! … But I am now!" Hao shouted rubbing his arm where the needle was gabbed in. "But when you said that you were lying!" Doctor Cody shouted again matching Hao's volume. "What happened to the other doctors?" Hao said felling all the pain disappearing. "All of them already had their max of patents. So it will be you and me. I don't get many patents, I wonder why." Dr. Cody said with a half grin. "Now than I'm going to let you off with that 1st lie because I'm in a good mood. But if you lie to me again, well I'll think of a punishment that will soot your condition. Now lay down." Dr. Cody said pushing Hao down. Hao just kept quite and let himself be pushed down. "Are you hungry?" Dr. Cody asked. Hao shook his head 'no'. "Do you not want to talk to me because you're mad at me for something?" Dr. Cody asked. Hao shook his head 'no' again and rolled over so his back was to the doctor. "Alright I'll sit there and wait for you to talk to me."(That is what a good doctor would say.) But Dr. Cody grabbed Hao's waist and using himself as any anchor pushed on one of Hao's worst injures with the heel of his hand. As Hao struggled to get away, Dr. Cody said, "This is what happens when you misbehave under my care. Now I'm going to let you go and were going to try again but this time you will speak." Dr. Cody let go and Hao cringed holding his stomach. "Are you hungry?" Dr. Cody asked. Hao glared at him and said "No". "Alright than. I have to go check on my other patents, but I'll be back in half an hour and I want to find you asleep or hungry." Dr. Cody said as he put up the guardrail. Then with a half smile he left the room. For a little while Hao lay there thinking 'I have to get out of here I can't let _them_ hurt…' his thoughts were interrupted by another boy in the in the room.

_**The next part of the story is a few **_**events**_** that happened during Hao 's month and a half stay at the street boys hospital. So if you want you can skip ahead till you see more print like this you can**._

"So what happened to you?" asked one of the other boys in the other beds in the room. Hao knew that if he talked about shaman stuff these humans would put him in a nut house. So he tolled the boys "I was a loner and a lot of gangs had a problem with me so three gangs got together and ganged up on me. There must have been at least 110 of them I couldn't win. I ended up like this. Then I hid out for two weeks but then they got me last night."(He knows how to talk to the locals) "Your not making up how many there were? Or do you know what gangs it was?" asked the other boy. Hao shook his head no. "They attacked for the shadows." Hao sighed. "It might have been The Gold Snakes, my X gang. My name's Damien I was the leader of The Gold Snakes but they turned on me." The boy that asked what happened to him said. "And I'm Max, I was the co-leader of the Silver Wolves. I don't know why but I got turned on to." Grumbled the other boy. Hao got out of his bed and tolled them "Hao." Hao went to the window; he was on the third floor. He pulled up the gray pants he had been changed into to look at his legs. They were covered in bandages if he jumped he would break them. Hao turned around and head for the door. "You going try to escape?" Damien asked. Without looking at him Hao said "Well I'm not staying here." Then Hao sprinted out of the room and turned left down the hall. However, Dr. Cody came out of the next room to the right. He wasn't quick enough to catch Hao but he shouted down the hall "STOP THAT BOY!" pointing to Hao. Then doctors and nurses tried to catch Hao but Hao was able to dodge them. Three doctors positioned themselves in front of the doors ahead of Hao. (Like the doors in the hallways of schools that close when there's a fire drill.) Hao landed solid kicks on all three knocking them to the ground. Two nurses hid around the next turn and they jumped out and grabbed Hao as he tried to pass, Dr. Cody caught up and harshly whispered to Hao "We should have let you die out on the streets!" Then Dr. Cody pushed his fingers into a presser point near Hao's shoulder, hard.

When Hao awoke Dr. Cody was sitting on the left edge of his bed "You would've died in two days from blood poisoning if you stayed on the streets." Dr. Cody said solemnly and without looking at Hao.

3 days later.

Hao just finished his lunch when Dr. Cody came in with a woman with a big bag. They put down the guardrails Dr. Cody sat on the right and the woman put her bag on the floor then sat on the left side and took out a clipboard and a pen. "My name is Ms. Roller. I'm going to ask you a few questions and show you some stuff, alright?" "Fine" Hao mumbled. "OK. Here we go. Would you like me to ask the questions or do you want to take this and do it yourself?" Ms. Roller asked, offering Hao the clipboard and pen. Hao took the clipboard and pen then started answering the questions on the page. "Your left handed?" asked Ms. Roller watching Hao answer writing with his left hand. "Have a problem with left handed people?" Hao asked with a glare. "Oh! No." Ms. Roller said then sat and waited for Hao to finish. When Hao handed the clipboard back to her she looked it over and saw that he hadn't filled out his last name, that he said he was on the streets for 9 years, that he run away from home and he scratched out the section for his reason. After she looked over the page she showed Hao some blobs of ink on paper and asked him what they looked like to him and said a word and Hao was suppose to say the first word that came to his head. As she was packing up and getting ready to leave Hao asked her "So what exactly was all that for?" Ms. Roller picked up her bag and tolled him "My job is to find you a good home when you leave here so I use what I just learned about you to find some people that can handle and raise you." With that she left and Dr. Cody with his half smile pulled the bed certain around the bed so he could do Hao's check up.

1 and ½ weeks later.

"Hao it's almost 2 in the afternoon. Isn't it time to try your escape again? Or are you trying to throw them a loop by leaving your normal schedule?" Damien asked. "Don't worry I'll be leaving very soon." Hao said confidently. "Your not going any where any time soon. You've only been here for two weeks so you'll be staying for another month, Hao." Dr. Cody said as he came into the room. "Why are you here? I thought that my next check up wasn't for a few more hours." Hao asked. "So I can't just come to say Hi. No? Well I came to make sure you were alright not coming down with a fever or something." Dr Cody said as he came over and put his hand over Hao's forehead. "Well you seem to be fine but your still behaving very oddly." Dr Cody said looking at Hao suspiciously. "What do you mean behaving oddly?" Hao said very sweetly. "You're being a good boy, that's what I mean." Dr Cody said in the same sweet tone and sat down on the right side of Hao's bed. "Well now, how 'bout you tell me about your family? Also I would like to know when your birthday is." Dr Cody said smiling at Hao. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" Hao asked. "No. I already finished with all my patents for now. So I have some time to kill." Hao tilled his head back and groaned. "That groan better be because you're in pain, if not your groaning because I'm here and then I'll be hurt." Dr. Cody said mocking hurt. Hao groaned, "I'm not in pain." With his eyes closed so that Dr Cody couldn't tell he was lying. That was the real reason why he didn't try to escape right now. But this was all part of his plan for tonight. (He made up the plan this morning.) "All right. Well then why don't you answer my questions? Tell me about your family. And when your birthday is." Dr Cody said. "They hate me. Especially my brother." Hao said after a half a minute. Then with both surprise at Hao talking and concern that Hao said this, Dr Cody asked, "Did they say that they hated you, or are you assuming that?" "My brother said I was nothing but evil" Hao said looking at him. "And my birthday is today."

That night.

_**All right well if you skipped the part above then start reading again. You might be a bit lost without reading that part of the story. But your problem.**_

"Damien, Max are you guys awake?" Hao asked his roommates. "Are you going to drag us into your escape this time?" Max asked. "If you want to get out of here, yes." Hao said standing on his bed and beginning to unhook his bed certain. He was glad that his plan had worked as planned. When Dr Cody had come to get him ready for bed about an hour and a half ago, he made his lie of not being in pain obvious so he was given a painkiller without making Dr Cody suspicious of his plan. "What do you want us to do?" Max asked. "Unhook your bed cretins. Then were going out the window." Hao tolled them. Then with a surprise Damien said (almost shouted) "Your crazy! Were on the third floor and the bed curtains' tied together are not going to reach the ground! Plus they'll see us before we even get down! Or maybe you didn't know that there are six guards around this building!" Hao cast a mischievous glance over his shoulder at Damian. "I never said anything about tieing them together. Were going to fold them in half and then they should be the right size and thickness. To use them as parachute." Hao said proudly. "I repeat. Your crazy." Damian said still looking at Hao in shook that he even came up with the idea. "I never said you had to, if you're to scared." Hao teased so that Damien would say yes. In a few minute Max was opening the window. Then as Max was trying to help Damien with his bed certain Hao put the mask that Dr Cody had given him for his birthday on. Max jumped out the window, then Hao, then Damien (his parachute still isn't right) they all landed with out to much difficulty but the sudden impact of the ground made Hao's legs hurt a little. They started running for the front gate. When they were almost there four of the guards spotted them and tried to stop them. They all could fight so they fought their way throw the guards and kept running. Damien and Hao made it but the other two guards caught Max. Hao and Damien ran ten blocks before they climbed up a tree to take a break. Hao could tell that the painkiller was wearing off now by the throbbing of his legs and they were both out of breath. (Hao still isn't in the best shape) "So what are you going to do now?" Damien asked Hao. "Well what are you going to do?" Hao asked Damien. "I asked you first but, I guess that I'm goin' to lay low until I'm fully healed. Then I'll try to regain The Gold Snakes or maybe I'll start a new gang." Damien tolled Hao. "What about you?" Damien asked after a few minutes of silence. "I'm going on a journey." Hao said after thinking about it a bit. "I thought that you said your family hated you?" Damien asked. "Well if it doesn't work you'll be seeing me on the streets." Hao said. There was then a long moment of silence. "How far away does your family live from here?" Damien asked. "Five or six cities northwest." Hao answers. Damien seemed to perk up when he heard that. "So then you're going to need supplies. Well I know where we can get food, drink, and of course new clothes, these _will not_ do." Damien said pointing to the gray pants that the two of them were wearing. "Fine but can we just take it easy for a few minutes?" "Painkiller warring off?" "Ya."

Then after half an hour, Damien led Hao though many allies to a shopping mall. Damien went on running but Hao stopped 10m away. "Aren't there going to be guards and cameras?" Hao asked. "The guards here are lazy and the cameras can be turned off right now." Damien said smugly. Then went up to a fuse box out side the door (I don't think people would be this stupid in real life but for the story they are. A fuse box outside) and flicked a few switches. Then they went in. Damien was right the guards sitting on the benches in the hallways of the mall asleep. (They would be fired if their superiors found out.) They went to the food quart first. They made a bunch of subs and took a lot of bottled water and juices. They also just for fun shook up a lot of pop cans. Then it was on to a clothes store. Where Damien picked out black pants and t-shirt and some gothic exercise. It took Hao a little time to find something he liked, but he found a deep red long sleeve shirt with a black tank top with flames on it. Some black pants also with flames on them. Some fingerless gloves with fames on them and a deep red small jean backpack, that Hao put the subs, water and juice bottles, and also a sketch book and kit of sketch pencils in, that he found while Damien was changing. They went to the fornicator section to sit down for a while when they found some comfy chairs they sat down and Hao got out the sketch book and kit of sketch pencils from his new back-pack. "Damien, we might not see each other ever again so would you like me to give you a gift?" Hao asked Damien. "Alright. What?" Damien asked casting a glance at what Hao had in his lap. "I'm very good at black and white sketching but, I know this will be hard for you, but I need you to stay still." Hao answered and opened his new sketchbook. But when Hao was about to put one of the pencils on the paper Damien grabbed his hand in stopped him from making even one mark on the paper. "Your not using this fine paper to sketch me. Wait and I'll get you some paper." Damien said then walked away. In a few minutes he was back with a piece of paper. He gave it to Hao and sat on another chair. Hao started sketching him. Then in 24 minutes Hao put his pencil down and said, "Done." Damien got up to take a look and it looked like a black and white photo of him. "This is amazing! I can't take it." "Why" "Because you need to sine it so that when you become famous I can say I knew you went you were a street boy." Damien said proudly. So Hao picked up the pencil he had just put down and then wrote _**Hao **_in the bottom lift corner. Then Hao put his sketch pencils away and then Damien took the sketch and they left the mall.

Damien and Hao walk to the where the outskirts of the city started. "Remember if going home doesn't work out then come on back. See you." Damien said a bit sadly. "Alright. I'll see you in no more than a year, if my family still hates me. Which they probably do." Hao added with a little chuckle. With that Hao turned around and started walking away from the city and his new, dare I say it…human friend.

2 weeks later.

Hao was far from the city now and was still looking for a new guardian ghost. The sprit of fire had been distorted by Yoh or better to say the king of sprits. Who had held the sprit of fire but let Hao transport himself to well he didn't know where he was going to end up and he felt as if the king of sprits chose the destination for him. Hao was thinking about it while enjoying a sub and water. Then when Hao had finished his sub he looked at the water bottle it was still ¼ full so he put it back in his backpack and started walking again into a forest where he hoped to find his new guardian ghost.

2 weeks later. (Hao would have been released from the hospital today. So he has taken the bandages off.)

Hao had gone though many forests been by many lakes and ponds and rivers, he had even bit though canines and had his mind and heart open for a new ghost. All the ghost seemed to avoid him and any that didn't ran/floated away when they found out whom he was. Hao couldn't blame them who in their right mind would want to be the ghost of someone like him. He was almost out of subs and water (he finished all the juice) and there was no water source anywhere near here that was safe to drink, he wasn't worried either because he knew what fruits would give him lots of juice and what was safe to eat so he wasn't worried. Then that night he looked up at the stars and thought 'I need to find a guardian ghost or _they_ will…' Hao gave his head a good shake he didn't want to think about _them_.

3 days later.

Hao was coming up on a clearing in the forest he was in. He approached it quietly and when he got to it he hid behind a tree. Hao peaked out for behind the tree to see what all the noise was about. He saw that the clearing was full of ghosts and some animals. The animals were complaining to the ghosts about the ghost of a fox that was sitting on a stump in the middle of the clearing. The fox sprit was small Hao could cartel him in one arm in problem, (and for those that don't now what a fox looks like) all of his features were small and delicate accept for his cat like ears and bushy tail, and seemed to big the animal sprit. Even the color, a nice darker orange with white at the end if his tail and he had white pos. Hao listened to what the animals were saying. They were telling the other ghosts to punish the fox sprit for starting a fire. Hao could tell that the fox sprit was being falsely accused or at least started the fire by accident. As the other ghosts turned to the fox sprit to punch his for something that wasn't his fault Hao didn't know why but he stepped out from his hiding place. All the animals and ghosts turned to look at the new member of the group in the clearing. "I'm looking for a new guardian ghost. Is anyone interested?" Hao asked well knowing what was going to happen. Then like he thought one of the ghosts yelled "H…h…ha...HAO!" and then they all ran/floated for the clearing. After they were all gone Hao looked at the stump that the fox sprit was still on looking at Hao unsure of what to do. "You didn't start the fire did you?" Hao asked as he knelt down in front of the stump. Hao didn't expect an answered, so when the fox sprit did he was surprised but didn't show it, because animal sprits didn't usually talk. "It was an accident." "You were asking for a new guardian ghost, right? Well I would like to be that ghost I've worked with fire a long time and I can fight so I would be a good ghost for you." The fox sprit seemed to be begging him. "What's your name?" Hao asked calmly. "Its Fonix. Will you let me be your ghost?" "You will have to be good at hiding too, we need to protect someone. You also have to be fast so that when we have to save him we can do it quickly and then hide again so that he doesn't find out who we are. Can you do that?" Hao asked his new guardian ghost. "Yes." Was the answer he got.

Well that was my first fan-fic please be nice. And I won't be writing this much normally.


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmare

Disowner: I don't own Shaman King or Hao.

Ok. Well I'm back, with the next chapter. And like last chapter don't expect the next one for at least a month. Sorry about the mistakes in the last chapter. I was stupid and didn't edit before putting it on the site.

_**Yoh thought he beat Zeke but Hao isn't dead. He has now found a new guardian ghost, a fire-fox named Fonix, and now with this new guardian ghost and a mask to hide who Yoh's guardian is he will protect his brother and defeat 'they'.**_

_**Now the story begins.**_

"We better start walking. We have a long way to go." Hao tolled the little fox sprit still sitting on the stump. "Where are we going?" asked Fonix. "To Izumo. For there we can find Yoh." Hao answered. "Izumo? Is it far? How long will it take to get there?" Fonix asked as he jumped off the stump. "You ask a lot of questions. But like I said we have a long way to go." Hao sighed. "Well then jump on!" Fonix shouted with glee Hao gave him a look like he was crazy. "It will be faster if you ride on my back." Fonix remarked. "I don't wont to hurt your feelings but, YOUR TINY!" Hao yelled. Then Fonix became bigger. He's back was on at the same level as Hao's waist, but still looked delicate. "Are you sure that you can carry me?" Hao asked a little shocked. "Now who's asking the questions?" Fonix teased. Hao got on Fonix's back, Fonix staggered a bit but cot his balance and they were off. Hao had poor balance after Fonix started to run. But he was able to hold on. But now that he thought about it his only expires with riding he had was in his first life and that was only once. "Have you never ridden before? Do you wont me to teach you? " Fonix asked. 'He asks a lot of question.' Hao thought, then answered "Once but that was 1000 years ago." Fonix then slowed down then stopped. Fonix turned his head enough to see Hao, then sighed looking at the boy unable to keep his balance on his back. "Alright try this. Move your body so that you're sitting in the middle of my back. Then take hold of the fur around my neck." Fonix told Hao not seeming to mind that he didn't know how to ride. Hao did as Fonix told him and was a bit embarrassed by having his guardian ghost tell him how to ride. But once his body was in the middle of Fonix's back and he had taken hold of the fur around Fonix's neck it was a lot easer to keep his balance. Fonix was now happy with the position of his master. But decided to walk for a bit. As Fonix walked along, 'He's doing this so I learn to balance on him, but if were going to beat them I'm going to need to know how to ride.' Hao thought. "I don't know much about you. Except what I hear." Fonix said breaking the silence that had fallen over them. "Well I know next to nothing about you. Except that I can trust you." Hao replied. "Well right now I wont you to concentrate on staying on my back so I guess we'll have to talk later. Also I'm going to change pace and style of running/ walking so you can get comfy with riding." Fonix tolled him. Hao realized that he wasn't sitting in the middle of Fonix's back, and moved. Hao and Fonix spent the rest of the day training Hao to stay on Fonix when he was moving in different ways. First Fonix had walk, once Hao could keep his balance easily Fonix moved faster like a jog, then a run, then Fonix started jumping over bushes and fallen logs, then they found a place to stop for the night. They stayed in a small clearing only big enough for Fonix, Hao and a fire.

Once they were settled Fonix jumped into Hao lap. "Well we said we would talk. So I'll start. You know that I'm a fire-fox sprit. But I'm not actually a fox. I was a born a shape changer but my real interest was in fire sorcery. Because shape changers are rare my parents could sell me for a huge price…" "So you were unwonted by your parents." Hao intruded. "I was the last of 12 children and because of me my mother was sick for the last 5 month of the pregnant. The cost of the medicine wasn't cheap and she told my father that she was going though and having me, when he tolled her to let him kill me. She died 2 weeks after bringing me into the world. All my older brothers and sisters and my father hated me for what I was going to do. Kill her. But my mother protected me from all of them. She was playing with me in front of the house. My father and all of my older brothers and sisters were watching. I saw a cat, and I changed into a cat. Because I was just a baby I couldn't stay like that for very long. But it was long enough to let all of my family know that I was a shape changer. My mother died 2 days later and my father and brothers and sisters sold me. So I guess I was unwonted." Fonix put his head on Hao's knee. "Who bought you?" Hao asked softly. "A kind noblemen from the far south. He saw though my father's act of 'I don't wonting to sell my child, but without my wife I didn't fell I could rise it'. I grow up in the south with him watching over me and when I was 5 or so I discovered an interest in fire sorcery. The noblemen that raised me got someone to teach me. So I was a shape changer and a fire sorcerer." Fonix tolled him. "Then why are you in a fox form?" Hao asked. "Well one day when I was 18 of years. A black sorcerer that didn't like shape changer, for some reason, challenged me to a duel to the death. By that time I had learned that I could combine my shape changing powers and my fire sorcery to make myself more powerful. Well I changed into a fire-fox and was put under a curse so that I had to stay in that form, and he killed me and the curse was never lifted. Anything else you would like to know about me?" Fonix asked looking up at him. Hao thought about that for a minute then said "No, I think that will do for now." Hao then closed his eyes and started to get ready to go to sleep. "So then what about you?" Fonix knew what Hao was doing he was trying to skip out on telling him about himself. Hao opened one eye to look at Fonix but closed it again. "It's late we can continue tomorrow night." Hao said sleepily then yond. "You're going to tell me about yourself tonight!" Fonix demanded. "If I stay up any later then I will never be able to ride tomorrow." Hao pointed out, and unfortunately for Fonix Hao was right. Fonix jumped out of Hao's lap and tossed a small fallen branch into the fire. "Fine but your telling me about yourself tomorrow. No If, And, or Buts. Get it?" "Got it" "Good." Fonix settled their little argument. (Very little argument.) Hao laid back, listening to the crackling of the fire and slowly relaxed a bit, then drifted into sleep.

Slowly the sound of the fire died and was replaced by the sound of a gentle breeze over long grass. Hao opened his eyes and looked around. He knew where he was, he was on the rock as always in his shaman only kingdom. Where the grass was green and there were trees and bushes that were also green. Pure, clean water and of cores the blue sky with its fluffy white clouds. He breathed in the fresh air, then closed his eyes again. He had this dream often and enjoyed laying here without a care. But something was different this time. There was a shout of pure terrier coming in a voice he knew. "AHHHHHHHHH! HAO, SOMEONE, ANYONE HELP! AHHHHHHHHH!" Hao sat bolt up fully awake now then whispered "Yoh" before leaping for the rock he had been sitting on and running top speed in the direction of the yell. He herd more screams and shouts, "THE'RE GOING TO DISTROY IT!", "THEY'RE TAKING HIM!", "WHERE IS HAO-SAMA!" Hao kept running then there was something that stopped him in his tracks. The Asakura shrine was crumbling. It looked like it was being hit by a tornado and an earth quack all at once. Two shadows then appeared out of the smoke of dust. The shadows were of a tall girl with short hair, and a huge muscled man. Hao then saw and heard something that made his blood ran cold. He saw a third shadow this one he realized that shadow was trying to get away from the muscled one, Hao heard "Hao-sama, aniki where are you?!" The two shadows leaped into the forest then were gone. Then someone noticed him "Hao-sama, they did all of this and then they toke Yoh. They said something about him being great to replace…well…you, but they also said that if he was to difficult they would kill him to get revenge for…well…you. Do you know who they are and what they were talking about? Hao-sama?" Hao looked at the boy, who he now realized was Len (A.K.A Ren. For you people that call him that.) He was also completely beat up and Hao could sense that he was completely out of fury-o-kow. (I have no idea how to spell that.) Hao gave Len a kiss on the forehead to let him know it was going to be all right, then tolled him "Get yourself and any other that are ignored treated." Then ran into the forest after them and his otouto. Right now he wished this didn't have to be so much of a dream. He had to give up his teleportation power and a bit of his telepath power too, because things were now very pure. But he was willing to give those powers up if it meant the earth was safe. (I'm getting off cores. So back to the real story.) Hao tried to sense where Yoh was but with no luck. That was weird he and Yoh could sense where the other one was no matter how far apart they were, but he could not sense him. Hao had to resort to good old-fashioned tracking. Hao looked for foot prints broken sticks or anything that would show that someone ran though here. Plus Yoh was smart enough to leave some sort of trail for Hao to follow, Hao hoped. Hao then saw it; it was a small piece of green cloth hanging on a branch. It was a piece of Yoh's jeans, Hao also figured out why he couldn't find a trail; he was looking for it on the ground when the people with Yoh were traveling in the trees. Hao now followed the clear trail in the trees. Then the trail ended, Hao looked in all the nearby trees for it, but then he realized something the tree that the trail had ended on, he reckoned that tree. "The Tree Of Shadows." Hao whispered to himself. Hao jumped down and in front of the tree, he knew what to do, he put his hand lightly on the trunk then sent some dark energy into the tree. The tree then became flexible Hao walked forwarded and the trunk move around his body. Hao was now in a stone walled place with chandelles, but they didn't have candles they were just fire hanging from the ceiling and there were three hallways, to the left, right, and straight ahead. Hao looked around quickly to make sure he wasn't seen. Hao could sense Yoh. It was coming from…what direction? Hao closed his eyes and concentrated he could sense Yoh from…not there. Hao's eyes shot open and he turned and ran down the left hallway. 'They brought him there already. I guess they mean business.' Hao though to himself. He knew exactly where to go, exactly where Yoh was. He made a left, a right, another right, and a left and then straight ahead there was a light. Hao ran to the end of the hall but did not go into the room, he hid in the shadows at the end of the hall looking in. What he saw made him happy and scared at the same time. He saw Yoh, his otouto was now out of the muscled mans grip and was now holding his sword in front of himself ready to defend himself. Yoh was no match for the three of them the woman had taken yoh's back and swiftly kicked him back into the muscled ones arms. "Now, now you must behave yourself, if you wish to serve us like your aniki did." Said the third one in a smooth tune. The third one was tall and muscled, but not overly like the other one. He toke the sword of light from Yoh and throw it across the room. Yoh gave the one holding him a good kick to the stomach. That made him let go of Yoh. Yoh then ran for his sword. But the woman kicked him so that he hit the wall close to where Hao was. Yoh was covered in blood, there was no way he could fight any more, but they were still coming for him. Hao jumped out to his otouto's side and was ready to protect him. He hugged Yoh to his chest and looked up at the three shadows that stood above them. They seemed to stay shadows even now when they were standing so close and with light right over them. "Your still alive. Why didn't you come back?" the third shadow asked in a smooth but slightly angry tone. They all reached down to grab him and Yoh. Hao just hugged Yoh even harder to his chest. "sama…hao…hao…HAO-SAMA!" Where was that voice coming from?

Hao woke with a start, he looked around quickly he was in the clearing with Fonix looking at him. "Are you ok?" Fonix asked him. "Yes just a nightmare. Also don't call me sama." "Good and I wont. Now it's morning are you well to travel?" "Of cores. Lets get going."

Thanks for reading. Bye. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Demon?

Chapter 3! Ok can you people start reviewing please? I know that there are only two chapters but I've only gotten three reviews, I need a confidences boost. So please review.

Disowner: I don't own Shaman King or Zeke or any other character or any of the merchandise, I'm poor.

_**Zeke is back after recovering in a street boys hospital then escaping. Hao has found a new guardian ghost, a shape changer fire sorcerer stuck in the form of a fox. Hao is also having nightmares of shadows from his past. Now going to Izumo to find Yoh Hao is going to protect him.**_

_**Now the story begins.**_

Fonix and Hao have been traveling for 6 days and 5 nights and Izumo is now in sight. Hao has become a very good rider. Hao has also avoided telling Fonix about his past, but Fonix, as Hao is learning, can be very determined about stuff he wont to know and has not let a single night past without trying to get Hao to talk abut his past. But tonight mite be different.

"You seam a little on edge today Hao. Is it because we're close to Izumo? Or are you not well?" Fonix asked, from on Hao's shoulder. (His new favorite spot.) "It's nothing, but I have to take care of something tonight so you will have to stay at the camp site. Alright?" Hao asked. "Fine. But why can't I come with you? What's so important?" Fonix asked. "It's nothing you just can't be with me tonight." Hao answered quickly. Then held Fonix's mouth shut to stop more questions from his little friend.

5 hours later.

Hao was now pushing his way though some bushes. Then came out in a little clearing with a little run down house and a fire pit in the middle of the clearing. Fonix jumped off Hao's shoulder and ran to explore the little house. Hao walked over to a little mound of rock that served as a gravestone for his real farther. (The one for 1000 years ago.) He knelt down in front of it and prayed for his farther.

Fonix came out of the house and saw Hao knelt down in front of a mound of rock over at the edge of the clearing. Fonix was going to yell out to Hao to tell him that the house was in need of repairs but instead he stayed quite and walked over and sat down beside Hao, waiting for him to finish praying. After a few minutes Hao opened his eyes. Fonix looked up at him and asked, "Who's grave is that? Did you know the house was in need of repairs? Should I get fire wood?" Hao picked Fonix up and walked toward the house and answered "My farther. I guessed it would. Not right now." Hao had started answering Fonix like that a few days ago. (Sorry of it's a little confusing.) "Well what are we going to do now? Is there something you wont to talk about?" Fonix asked. "Sorry my friend but we will not be talking. We will be seeing how much repair are home needs. Then we will be fixing it." Hao said with an amused look on his face, as Fonix groaned. Hao looked over at Izumo, you could see it to the east, not sure if he was doing the right thing. Fonix noticed that Hao had spaced out and thought this was his chance to get out of the repair work that needed to be done. Fonix wasn't so lucky Hao came out of his daze and picked Fonix up and put him on his shoulder where he could keep an eye on him. "Well let's take a look." Hao said in a way that made him sound like Yoh. They went in to the little house that was to be there home from now on till Yoh no longer needed protection. It was just as Hao remembered it, but without the holes. When they entered there was a small room that had a fire pit and some dishes, like a pot a pan and some bowls and plates. There was also a water pump with a large bowl under the spout of it. And finally there was two other doors, well some had half a door. In the door closest to him on the left was nothing but another small fire pit. "What do you think the fire pit in this room was for? Is it a fire pit? Hao?" Fonix asked. "This was where me and my father slept the fire pit was to keep us warm. And the last door leads back outside. It was the back door." Hao tolled Fonix. There were also holes in the walls and ceiling that were not suppose to be there along with a window in each room that had seen better days. "We don't have very long before the sun goes down so lets find some wood to fix the holes with and some food." Fonix said before Hao went to far into another daze. "What!?" Hao shouted then looked through one of the holes to see that there was only about an hour and a half till dark. "Forget about the repairs and you find some fire wood and start a fire. I'll find some food." Hao said then headed for the forest.

Fonix jumped off Hao's shoulder as he head for the forest, looking around the clearing he saw Hao's father's grave. "What is going on with your son? Can you tell me?" Fonix asked the grave like he was talking to Hao's father. There was no answer. Fonix sighed then turned around to go get some firewood. As he turned around there was a cold chill that seamed to come from the grave. Fonix looked back at the grave. Nothing had changed. He shrugged and went to go get the firewood.

Fonix had just gotten the fire going when Hao came back with some berries and two small fish. Fonix could tell that Hao was in a big hurry for some reason. Hao put a stick though each fish, even though the fire was still very low and was going to be giving off smoke soon, so the fish was going to be smoked. Then he split the berries in a rough half and put half down beside himself for Fonix to come and take. 'Something is wrong. He always tries to make the haves perfect and he doesn't like smoked fish.' Fonix thought as he moved in to get his berries. When Fonix was beside Hao he looked up to see that Hao was already eating his berries and was looking at the sun like he was trying to stop it from going down. When the fish was ready Hao ate it so fast that Fonix didn't even thing he had tasted it. Then as soon as Hao was done he turned to Fonix and said, "Stay here. I'll be back in the morning. I have to take care of something." Then he quickly got up and walked quickly into the forest.

Fonix was very confused by Hao's behavior, it wasn't like him at all, or the Hao he had heard about. "Are you going to answer my question? Do you remember what it was?" Fonix asked the grave again. But this time it started to glow a little. Fonix watched it carefully but it did nothing else so Fonix turned his attention to the moon it was a little more than a slit opening to the right in the sky tonight. "Does Hao's behavior have to do with the moon? Why is he acting like this?" Fonix asked the grave again expecting an answer. 'I'm so stupid. I'm talking to a 1000-year-old grave and I'm expecting an answer. His father is in the other world…' Fonix thought but the grave had started to glow even more. Then a sprit came out of the grave. The sprit was a man he had darker blond hair that was a little longer then his waste. He also had the same smile as Hao. (The third times the charm, unless you're Hao and your trying to become Shaman King.) "You are Hao's father? What are you still doing here? Do you know what is wrong with him? Did you come to answer my question? Why didn't you come the first time? …" Hao's father held up his hand to stop the fountain of questions. (Fonix fountain of questions.) "I see that my son has not tolled, even his guardian ghost." Hao's father said with a sigh. "Are you going to answer my other questions? What are you still doing here? Why didn't you come the first time I asked? What is wrong with Hao?" Fonix asked, stopping on his own this time. Hao's father looked at Fonix for the first time and you could see he was a little surprised. "You are not what I pictured as my son's guardian ghost. I am sorry to stare." Hao's father said. "Hao had a different guardian ghost before, but it was distorted in a resent battle he was in. I hope I can serve him well." Fonix said. " I am sure that if Hao chose you, you will be great. But as to your questions. I am here because I cannot move on until my son is happy. And why I did not come before was because Hao was to close and he would not wish to see me. And your last question cannot be answered you can only see with your own eyes or you would not believe. Please when you learn the truth do not be to hard on him his not to blame his mother's and I are. Now go fine him. See the truth." With that Hao's father vanished back into his grave. 'He's not happy. He doesn't wont t see his father. Wouldn't believe if I didn't see it myself.' Fonix thought in confusion. Fonix walked though the forest trying to make sense of everything, he came upon a large tree that was taller then all the others. Up at about the middle of the tree something sat there. It looked to be human but it had wing come out of its back. Fonix was now even more confused, because he had bin going to where he sensed Hao, witch was here. Fonix starting to jump from branch to branch to get to the winged human. He was half way to the winged human and could see that whoever or whatever this was had a book in its lap and was reading it. The book looked to be the size of a spell book and old. Fonix made his way closer then when he was on the branch below the winged thing it noticed him! "Its alright I wont hurt you. Fonix I knew you were coming even when you just left the camp… Are you scared of me?" Hao said in a soft voice. Fonix jumped up into Hao's lap, Hao moved the book he had in his lap so Fonix wouldn't land on it. Fonix looked at the book quickly, it was a dark red colour and was old, and it had to be a spell book. Hao made the book disappear in, to Fonix's surprise not in flame. Well it was flame but it was black, from what he had learned as a fire sorcerer was that was a dark flame, a demon flame. 'Hao can't be a demon.' Fonix thought coming close to panic. He then took a good look at Hao, maybe it was possible Hao did look like a demon. His normal beautiful dark eyes were blood red and he had fangs. Along with what looked like spiky pieces of bone on his cheeks that must have come out of his jaw, coming around his waste that must have come out of his spine, out of his lower arms and lower legs. Also he had wings like a bat but bigger and they were coming out of his back, the wings were framed by what looked like bone again and were blood red at the start of them then got darker till they were black at the tip. And at the base of all of these new parts was some dried blood. "I am a little scared, but I think anyone in their right mind would be." Fonix said. "Well I guess I can't get out of telling you everything, but I'm not what you think I am." Hao said still softly.

Ok the chapter was a little short but I have a tone of the wonderful thing called homework piling up on me, so well I'm sorry. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Understanding

Ok hi I'm back. Sorry it took so long to put this up but I forgot and started working on the next chapter witch I lost 3 times and then when I went to put that one up I noticed that this one wasn't up so I was like hahahahahaha I'm so stupid. I won't up date even though I have the next chapter ready until I get at lease 3 reviews.

Zeke is back. After his fight with Yoh he was taken in by a street boys hospital then escaping with a mask to hide he is still alive. Hao is going to protect Yoh, defeat the shadows in his dreams and explain to his fire-fox guardian ghost, Fonix why he looks like a demon. Then explain it a few more times in later chapters (hit, hit). 

_**Now the story begins.**_

"I'm NOT a DEMON! Ok?" Hao tried to make Fonix understand. Fonix looked at Hao. "Then what are you? Does this have to do with your past?" Fonix asked… "Well I guess I can't avoid it anymore… Yes this has everything to do with my past… Guess I should tell you the whole story now." Hao sighed and Fonix settled in Hao's lap. (There still in the tree, so you know.) Hao took a deep breath and started telling his story. "As you know I was born 1000 years ago. My father, who I be leave you've met, was a human. But my mother was a demon. So as their son I am half human and half demon, I am what is called a half-bread… half my blood is human and the other half in demon blood. I can't get away from it, no mater how many times I switch bodies, the blood follows me and so does the mark." Hao sighed again. "What mark? A demon mark?" Fonix asked quietly. "Yes and no. All demons have this mark but theirs is whole not half, like mine." Hao pulled off his left glove and in the palm of his left hand was two half circles, one in the other, in the small inner circle there was a, or what looked like a moon like the one out tonight. Then between the two circles were some symbols of some kind; Fonix hadn't seen symbols like the ones in Hao's hand. "Their demon letters. They say 'demon under the dark', that's it. Everyone with demon blood has a symbol like this or with a full circle, and they all have a different message in his or hers. Also everyone with demon blood has a book of demon-hood. No one can read any book but their own so no one knows if all the books say different things. The book you saw me reading was mine." Hao stopped and looked up at the moon. When Fonix saw that Hao was starting to daydream, or night dream with his eyes open...day-night dream. (He's daydreaming at night ok?) Fonix started asking questions. "The mark the inner circle is it the moon? Does the moon have to do with anything? Is the symbol always in the left hand? Why can't the books be read by someone other than their owner?" That got Hao's attention. "Yes. The moon keeps my bloods calm so I don't have a war in my vanes I have to bathe in the moon light of my moon. No, it's always in your dominant hand. The pages if the book are blank except to the owner." Hao answered in his now normal way of answering Fonix. "So what happened because if your blood? Did bad stuff happen to you? Or were you liked, like me?" Fonix asked wanting to know more. "Demons and humans don't really like each other. So I was treated badly by both demons and humans, the only thing it seems they can agree on is to both hate half-breads, except my father. Father was hard on me but that was only because I needed to become a shaman before anyone found out that he was training me. He also taught me how to read and speck demon. He protected me… from the whole world… all by himself… because… he cared… about me. He was my only line of defenses agensed the world, both human and demon." Hao looked up at the moon, Fonix could see all the pain in his eyes. "I didn't understand why… or realize until it wasn't there anymore. I had never met any other people, except the one that tried to hunt me down and kill me. My father was the only family I knew. But then one day when I was five, some one found out that my father was training me to be a shaman. That was ageist the law; 'to train anyone with demon blood the human art of shaman-hood bears the penalty of death.' He was be-headed before my eyes, the only family I knew was gone. I should have bin killed with him, because I'm a half-bread. Half-breads are to be killed on site! But I wasn't I was spared by my grandfather, he was an army general and there was a threat of coming war. My grandfather took me in to train me…" "So he was a kind person right? You finished your shaman training with him right?" Fonix intruded. Hao looked at Fonix, his eyes full with sadness. Hao answered in almost a whisper "No and no. He was no where near a kind person and by train I mean trained to be his, be his tool, his toy, be his way to keep himself the army general for he would be the one who could control demon powers, he wanted me to be without my free-will. And I was already a full trained shaman when they found out." Hao stopped and sighed then went on. "He wanted to control me and my demonic powers. So he took me in so that when the time of war came then he could say that I owed him for taking me in. So I was taken from the home I knew, a little clearing with a simple small house, to a huge house inside a huge clearing inside a wall… and a barrier that kept all with demon blood out unless welcomed in. I was taken to the Asakura Serine, the place I wouldn't leave for 7 years." "7 year!? How old were you when they let you leave!? Were there any special circumstances!? Didn't it hurt for you to be in a serine!?" Fonix asked giving Hao a very concerned look. Hao sat stunned silent just looking at his new friend, and then he couldn't take it any more and started to laugh. He couldn't help it his friend was so concerned about something that happen to him, before he was even born. Then as Fonix's expression changed from pure concern to a mixture of concern and confusion, Hao couldn't help but laugh harder. 'What's so funny? Did I do something? Or say something?' Fonix thought as Hao was laughing.

Some time later Hao stopped laughing, he was breathing hard thou, from laughing so much. "What was so funny? Was it me? Did I say something? Are you ok?" Fonix asked still giving Hao a worried/confused look. Hao took a deep breath then said still chuckling a little, "Your concern of something that happened to me, before you were even born. I'm fine." Hao answered then started to laugh a little. (Can't stop laughing once he's started.) Hao stopped laughing enough to talk once again. "As for your first boat of questions. "12. Yes, it was only to go to the market, to get me use to people being around me, and both my grandmother and grandfather went along. No, just uncomfortable." Hao answered. "What happened in the market? Why did you have to get use to people? Were you glad to get out of the serine?" Fonix let another boat of questions go. Hao sighed to completely calm his laughing, then said. "I wasn't aloud in some stores or near some booths. Many people stayed as far away from me as they could get, and many rocks were throne at me. If my grandfather hadn't stayed with me the whole time and stopped me I would have killed someone. Not that he didn't deserve it. It was so that on the battlefield I wouldn't mind having people around me. If course I was." Hao answered. "How did anyone find out your father was training you? Do you know who it was?" Fonix asked determined to get any and all information out of Hao while he hade the chance. "I think that they watched us from the moment I was born, so I think they tolled about my training so they could have more control over me. With out my father to protect me it was easy for them to get to me." Hao sighed and Fonix could start to see why Hao's father thought Hao didn't wont to see him. It made Hao sad just to talk about him. "Who are they? Why did they wont to control you? Did they do something bad to you? Or make you do something bad?" Fonix asked. He knew he was hurting Hao but he felt he needed to know. "They are …nightmares … yes that's a good way to put it. They took control of me because they wonted my demonic power… and I guess my shaman powers too… since they didn't stop my training before I was a shaman. Yes, after my father died they manipulated me from a far. They turned me to the path that I didn't want to go down, the red carpet that led to them. Yes, they made me the person that everyone knows me as, the person everyone hates." Hao was close to tears and Fonix didn't want to push him to far so he was only going to ask one more round of questions. "You know if you were to wipe off the blood you wouldn't look bad at all? And you know your wings are beautiful, right? Can you fly?" Fonix asked. The questions seemed to surprise Hao and cheer him up a little; it took him a second to answer. "We can go do that. I've bin toll that before. Yes. Now it's my turn to ask a question. Would you like to fly?" Fonix jumped up "Of cores, I would love to!" "Alright, alright calm down. By where the moon is I'd say we have 4 to 5 hours left of demon me. Plenty of time to fly around and wash off the blood." So Hao then held Fonix to his chest and they went flying over to a little waterfall where Hao washed off the blood. Then back to their home.

Ok short and late chapter I know. I got the idea of the half-bread and the changing from the anima Inuasha, but Inuasha becomes human and it's on the nights of the new moon. And Inuasha's dad was the demon, so I only copied the idea. Ok?


	5. Chapter 5

I'm Your Guardian

Disowner: Ok, like I said in all other chapters. I do not own Shaman King. (That would only be a dream come true.)

I'm back and I like this 'not up dating until I get at least some reviews'. But this time it will be 4 reviews. Oh and I'm not getting a review from the same person twice, if you don't like it say so and then give me a suggestion on how to make it better. I know the first chapter was bad, I have trying to be more careful now, so please. I'm not Hao I can't read your minds!

**_Zeke is back. After his fight with Yoh he recovered at a street boys hospital, then escaped with a mask to hide that he is still alive. He is planning to be Yoh's guardian from now on. He has also explained his past and why he looks like a demon to Fonix. Fonix and Hao are now heading back to the clearing that Hao and his father called home, but now Hao and Fonix call it home. So Hao and his father can have are going to have a little father son chat._**

_**Now the story begins.**_

" You thought I wouldn't want to see you!" Hao yelled, landing in front of his father's grave. Hao folded his wings on his back and waited for his fathers reply. Nothing happened, no cold chill or glowing, nothing. "Get out here! I know your there!" This time Hao's yell made Fonix jump. But the grave still did nothing. They waited a minute then Hao yelled again, louder this time. "Get out here now you, 4&$ of a father!" Fonix looked at Hao in surprise and a little fear. You could tell that he was getting mad by his darkening eyes. But the grave still did nothing and Hao was very mad, he stepped on to the grave, with make grace, and started stomping on it and yelling at the same time. This worked. "Didn't I teach you a respect for the dead?!" Hao's father came out yelling. "You know I don't like it when people ignore me!" Hao yelled back. They began to glare at each other and Fonix slowly backed away. Hao noticed Fonix back away and tolled him, in a much more gentle tone, "It's ok Fonix. You can go inside if you want. Father and I need to have a father son chat anyway." As soon as the words were spoken Fonix was gone. "Well now that you sent your ghost away, lets talk… What in hells name were you thinking causing all the destruction, you did!" Hao's father yelled. "I was thinking about saving the world from the humans!" Hao yelled back. With that the yelling match was on. "What do you mean 'save from humans'!" "I mean they're distorting the plant! With they're pollution and buildings!" "…" "That's why I have to wipe them out! All of them and the weak shaman!" "Why only the weak shaman?!" "Because they'll try to make it easier for themselves and do exactly what the humans are doing!" "Shaman are human too!" "…" Hao's father sighed. "You gave into your demonic emotions and fueled your taint, my son." He said softly. Hao looked at the ground, trying to avoid eye contact. "I didn't want to cause all that destruction, they tricked me." Hao said almost in a whisper. Then he clenched his fists looked up at his father and shouted, "Why! Why did you leave me all alone!?" "When have I ever left you alone?" Hao's father continued with he soft tone. "When they killed you! You never came to the serine! You stayed here! You left me all alone!" A tear slid Hao's cheek. "Your right, you were alone then. But I did try to come to see you, they kept me away from you. I'm sorry, my son." "You tried to come?" Hao's voice crocked a little. Hao's father nodded. (Was that to dramatic?)

A little before sunrise.

Fonix came out of the hut to find Hao digging a small hole by the rocks that marked his father's grave and his father was just floating there, watching him. Fonix ran over to Hao to see what he was digging for. Right as Fonix got there, Hao pulled out a little box from the hole he was digging. Fonix looked at the box and tried to guess why Hao wanted such a grubby old thing, or maybe it was what was in it that Hao wanted. Hao noticed Fonix and cheerfully said "Good morning." Hao's voice sounded a little strained but that was probably from all the yelling last night. (Fonix had fallen asleep a few seconds after laying down and didn't hear past 'All of them and the weak shaman!' so he figured that the yelling match had gone on all night, he didn't know that Hao's voice now was coasted by crying most of the night. Safe in his father's arms.) "What's wrong?" Hao asked Fonix, Fonix realized that he had started to daydream. "Still a little tired that's all. What's in the box? Did you sleep last night? Are you ok? Did you two work everything out now?" Fonix asked in a cheerful voice, so that Hao wouldn't worry. Hao opened the box and said, "These. No. Yes. And yes." Hao answered holding up two pieces of a yin-yang stone made into necklaces. Fonix ignored the stones, "You should go and sleep!" "Don't worry. I'll go to sleep early tomorrow night, besides I never sleep on the nights of my moon." "Specking of witch you will be turning back soon." Hao's father committed. Hao and Fonix both looked to the east and sure enough the sun was just peaking out of on the horizon. "Your wrong father, I will be turning back…now." Hao said. Then the spiky pieces of bone started to be retreat back into Hao's body, then his wings, then his fangs disappeared, and finally he closed his eyes and when he open them again they were his normal beautiful dark color again. "Does it hurt when that happens? How long has that happened? What's so special about the necklaces you dug up? Who are they for?" Fonix let go another boat of questions. "Yes…" Hao started. "Since he was born. They will react, by glowing, if the person that is wearing it is in danger. This way the two of you won't have to be spying on Yoh all the time." Hao's father answered the rest if the questions. "So then the only thing we have to do is get Yoh to wear it? How will we do that?" Fonix asked. "Well we have to get Yoh out of the serine first, I can't get though the demon barrier. From there I guess we just ask he to wear it." Hao answered. "Maybe you should have some breakfast before you go to spy." Suggested Hao's father. "I guess that would be a good idea." Hao said. Then went into the forest, quickly, to get some food, leaving his father and Fonix there. "He must want to be alone." Hao's father told Fonix, who was about to run after him. "Don't worry he'll be fine. He's probable a bit nervus about having someone other than me knowing he's a half-bread. He'll be taking his time so why don't we get a fire started, so that when he gets back he can start cooking the food without having to worry about it being smoked and the two of you can get on your way quickly." Said Hao's father. "Alright." Fonix said and got some wood from the firewood pile that he had collected yesterday and started a fire, in the fire pit, with a fireball.

After breakfast.

Hao put on his mask (in chapter one) and rid Fonix down to the Asakura Serine, where they circled around the perimeter trying to find Yoh. They found him and his friend training under the watchful eye of Anna, Pilika and Jun. Fonix (now in little form) and Hao sat down in a near by tree to watch and wait for Yoh. Yoh and his friends finished their 10 000 push-up then Anna said. "Good work boys. Now go run to that mountain and back!" pointing to the closest mountain. "Sir (Fonix has to call Hao sir when he has his mask on, so that no one finds out who he is.) Yoh is going to leave the serine!" Fonix reported happily. "Yes. But we are not the only ones waiting for this." Hao said looking over his shoulder where there was movement. "I don't think they know we're here. I'll stay in the shadows and as close to Yoh as I can get. You pretend to be a nosy little fox sprit that wants to join them on their run. So no talking, if you want to make a sound you will bark like a fox. They're first attack on Yoh will be before they get back to the serine. Now go, they're leaving." Hao tolled Fonix.

Fonix ran out of the bushes and then at the pace set by the boys ran between the Chinese boy, Len and the Ainu boy Tray (A.K.A Ren and Horohoro.) "Looks like we have company." Len notified the other looking down at Fonix. "We're going to that mountain and back. You sure you want to come with us?" Yoh asked pointing to the mountain they were ordered to run to. Fonix barked an 'Yes' sounding bark. And then with his sensative hearing he heard Hao trying not to laugh. 'Note to self, make sure Hao eats some bad berries tonight for making me do this.' Fonix thought. "Hey did I every tell you guys about…" "No jokes." Len order poking his family sword at Chocolove's nose. "Now, now. Lets not fight in front of the guest." Rio (A.K.A Ryu) said. They continued running till they were on their return trip down the mountain but they were still high up the mountain, where Yoh stopped and said "We should take a break here." All his friend agreed. "Hey we're going to take a break here, little guy." Yoh said smiling at Fonix. Fonix walked over to Yoh who was now sitting with his back the rock wall. Fonix lay his head and front paws on Yoh's leg and Yoh started scratching behind Fonix's ear. 'I wonder where Hao is. He wanted to stay hidden but after we left the tree cover it's bin nothing but bear rock and no places to hide…This ear scratch fells good.' Fonix thought.

5 min. later.

"Yoh we have to get back." Called Tray. Yoh stopped scratching Fonix's ear and got up. "We better get going, come on little guy." Yoh said still smiling. But then all of a sudden there was a woman beside Yoh, and she grabbed his arm and though him off the cliff. "YOH!!" All Yoh's friend shouted as Yoh fell towards big spiky rocks. (Anna took their guardian ghosts and weapons, for an unknown reason. But we can't have Yoh saving himself.) At the same time as Yoh was thrown from the cliff, Hao, what his mask on, came out from behind the rock Yoh had been sitting agents. Fonix made himself bigger as Hao was jumping on his back and then they were off to catch Yoh, before he fell to his death. No one noticed Hao and Fonix at all, they were all to busy trying to keep Len from jumping off the cliff after Yoh. "We have to trust Yoh and get down the mountain safely!" Faust shouted at him, and then with that they all went running down the path. Meanwhile Hao and Fonix were getting closer… closer…closer… closer… closer… closer…closer… closer… closer… closer… closer… closer… closer… closer… closer… got him! "Fonix were going to need to land a little softer than this! And you hang on!" Hao said in a commanding voice to both Fonix and Yoh. Then Fonix made a fire parachute that slowed them down very quickly. " Where should we put him down sir? Over there or right here?" Fonix asked pointing with one paw at a flat place farther away. "It talks!" Yoh said in surprise. "Yes he does. Over there Fonix." Hao said. Fonix was now close enough to the ground that he could let the parachute go and start run jumping across the rocks. When they reached the flat place they had seen before, they found out it was more of a platform and it farther away than they expected, but it was good enough. When they got on the platform Hao help Yoh off of Fonix's back and Fonix went into small form again. "It's you!" Yoh said in surprise again. Hao sighed and push Yoh to lie on the platform then pinned him down. "Listen Yoh…" "How do you know my name?" "Because I'm Your Guardian. Now listen." Hao let go of Yoh's right arm and pulled out the Yang part of the stone, he had dug up earlier, and tied it around Yoh neck. "Never take this off Yoh. You're in a lot of danger right now. But I'm going to be here to protect you, just don't take that off. When you wake up we'll be with your friends and family." "What do you mean when I wake u…" "Sorry." Then Hao hit Yoh with the rock he had in his hand, causing a little bleeding scratch on Yoh's forehead and Yoh to fall unconsionus. "Were a little far off where they will expect to find Yoh. So we'll have to lead them over here." Hao said to Fonix get up from on top of Yoh. "Yes sir. But how? And will he be all right? You hit him pretty hard don't you think?" Fonix asked. "Getting them over here is easy, see how this fog is moving in you will stay here to make sure that no one but Yoh's friends pick him up, and I will go closer make some rocks shuffle then keep doing that to lead them over here they will follow thinking that I'm Yoh and the fog will cover that I'm not. He will be fine I only hit him hard enough to make him fall unconchant." With that Hao head towards the place that Yoh's friends were most likely to look first. When Hao got close enough he heard voices and realized that Yoh's friends were already here so he put the plan into action. It worked perfectly and Hao led them all the way to Yoh, get on Fonix and get to a hiding place where he watch Faust look Yoh over quickly for any injuries and found only the one on his head. Hao had almost dared to hope that they were all so relieved to find Yoh that they didn't notice how far he was from where he should be. Len noticed this and two other things. "Hey guys, Yoh shouldn't be over here and if Yoh was here unconsionut then who led us here? And what that necklace, I've never seen it before?" Len asked. "We can finger that out later Len, we should get Yoh home first." Tray said. And with that Rio picked up Yoh and they went home, with Hao and Fonix following them from the shadows.

"How is the boy still alive!? It was so unexpected that he kill Hao that we were not prepared to take Hao's soul! That boy must die for making us lose something so valuable!"

Ok 5 reviews next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok this time I won't up data till I get 6 reviews. Oh also thank you for all the reviews, I was surprised at how many came in. Also thank you for your suggestions. Oh, and one last thing I do put the X-Laws in but, no offence to anyone, but I hate them and their twisted sense of justice. But what would a story about Zeke(who from now on I will call Hao) be without the metal casket bitch and her brain washed lackeys.

**_Zeke is back._** **_ After his fight with Yoh he recovered at a street boys hospital, then escaped with a mask to hide that he is still alive. After explaining his past and blood to Fonix. He went out and had to save Yoh for the first time, which officially makes him Yoh's guardian. He has also given Yoh half of a necklace, which he has bin instructed to never take off, and keep the other half for himself, hmmmmm what could they be for? And who is this third party?_**

_**Now the story begins.**_

Yoh woke up to find he was confused and his head hurt.****He heard and sigh and " Good your awake." Yoh turned to see who had spoken. "Dad what happ…?" Then it all came back****the woman, the talking fox, he could see the masked face clearly in his mind, and even more clearly he heard the words that echoed in his head, "I'm your guardian.". He sat bolt up! "Yoh! Lay down, it's ok." Yoh found himself lying on his back again. After a few minute he sat up again but this time more slowly. "Where am I? How'd I get here? Where did the boy with the fox go?" (He pulled a Fonix.) Yoh asked while looking around wildly. He noticed that that the whole gang was they're looking very worried about something, probably him. Ryu spoke up to answer Yoh's questions after a minute or two. "Master Yoh? We brought you back to the Serine after we found you. Don't you remember? You fell." "I do remember falling but there was some one that throw me from the cliff. And there was a boy with a fox sprit that saved me." Yoh tolled his friends, remembering what had happened. Horo and Chocolove started to laugh. But stopped when they got their heads knocked together, by Len (AKA Ren). "Stop laughing like a couple of hyenas! What Yoh said may be far fetched but it does answer some questions." "What do you mean, Len?" Jun asked her younger brother. "Well we found Yoh far from where we should have. The only reason we did find Yoh was we fallowed some one to where Yoh was laying unconscious. Finally the necklace Yoh is wearing now I've never seen it before and I know he wasn't wearing it when we left." Len told them feeling proud of him self. Then came Tray to try to prove Len wrong. "Um. Len, I agree with you on the fact the Yoh was far from where we should have found him and that we wouldn't have found him if we hadn't fallowed whoever it was, but Yoh always wears his bear claw necklace." This comment was followed by the sounds of Tray getting his ass kick and Len yelling. "THE OTHER NECKLACE, YOU IDIOT!!!!!!" "Um. The boy that saved me gave me it." Every one quieted down to listen to Yoh. "It was weird, the mask he was wearing only let me see his eyes but I know that I've seen those eyes before." Yoh ended in a quiet and serious tone. (Look in a mirror! LOLOLOL!)

Mean while, back at Hao's and Fonix's home.

"Hao, what are we going to do now? We don't have to watch your brother anymore, right? Why don't we have to watch him anymore? Isn't he still in danger?" Fonix asked. "Fix the house, yes, the necklace, yes." Hao answered Fonix tiredly. Then Hao led Fonix in to the forest to find firewood and some suitable wood to fix the hut.

About 3 ½ hour later.

Hao and Fonix (Fonix is now bigger so he could carry some wood) were coming back home, when Hao sensed more than just his father back home. Hao put his load of wood down and Fonix was about to ask him what he was doing when Hao put his finger to his lips to silently tell Fonix to keep quite. After Hao was sure Fonix understood to keep quite, removed his finger and slipped his mask on. (He wears it around his neck whenever it doesn't need to wear it.) During all this Hao had bin trying to make out who exactly was at their home. He picked up his load again and walked quickly towards the under growth around the edge of the clearing, all the time hoping he had made a mistake when sensing who was at their home. But to his dismay his perfect recorded stayed. At their home were the X-Laws with… tool? Fonix was now beside Hao, hiding like Hao was. 'Why are we hiding? Who are those people? Why do they have tools? Why does Hao look like his scared?' Fonix thought from his hiding place. He didn't have to wait long for some of the answers.

In the clearing.

"Is this all that your visitor well need?" Marco asked while putting down the tools he was carrying. "Yes, I believe so." Answered Hao's father. "It's very nice of your visitor to fix up your house like this. Do you think he will be staying long?" Lyserg asked. " Where is this visitor if yours?" Marco asked. "He and his ghost when out to get wood to fix the house. I thought I would surprise them with the tools, when they got back." Answered Hao's father. "Do you think could stay to meet your visitor?" Jennie asked timidly. "umm…well…" Hao's father broke off, turning his head to the side to think. 'Hao has his mask with him. Would he mind?' Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, the answer was glairing daggers at him from the undergrowth. "I think it would be best if you meet him another time. He seamed very tired still when he left, he will probably want to rest when he gets back." Hao's father answered the X-laws, trying to hide the uncertainness in his voice. "I see. Well maybe another time." Marco said as he started to walk back to the serine, with Jennie and the rest of her lackeys following.

After the X-laws were out of site Hao waited 5 extra minutes before gathering his load of wood back in to his arms and entering the clearing, with Fonix following close behind. Hao father upon their entering started to disappear into his grave. "You're not going anywhere!" Hao commanded in a strong voice, but continued to walk over to the house and put down his load of wood, then untie Fonix's load from Fonix's back and put it with his load. After all this was done Hao turned around to face his father. Hao's father started to retreat into his grave even faster than before, upon seeing the I'm-going-to-destroy-your-soul glair his son was giving him. But Hao was to fast and grabbed and dragged his father out of he grave. "Were going to have a little father son chat. So don't go running off." Hao said his voice lined with angry and announce. Fonix at this point had noticed that Hao had changed his eyes to their demon, blood red, state, which only added to the ferocity of the glair. Fonix also took the opportunity to go cower inside. "Do you know whet you just did?" Hao asked continuing in the same voice. "I got you some tools to help with the work?" Hao's father answered/questioned nervously. " Yes, you did. You also brought people **_here!_** And not only that you brought the **_X-laws_** here!" Hao shouted, putting emphasis on 'X-Laws' and 'here'. "Who are the X-Laws?" Hao's father asked still nervous. Hao signed 'It can't be helped. Don't get mad. It will do no good.' Hao thought with another sign. "The X-Laws are my enemies. They are the ones that would stop at nothing to kill me." Heh. "Opps." Was the response Hao got. Hao signed again, then turned to Fonix, "Lets go find some dinner." With that Hao made his way though the under growth. "I'll see if I can get him to calm down a bit, before we come back." Fonix whispered to Hao's father, then disappeared into the under growth after Hao.

"I can't believe him!" Hao yelled once Fonix and a few poor animals could hear him. The startled animals scattered every which way and Fonix jump at Hao's out burst. 'It would seem that Hao was holding back a lot of his anger when we were within earshot of his father. Sign. It's going to be harder than a thought to get him to calm down.' Fonix thought the signed again. Fonix had bin following Hao closely and trying to think of a way to get rid of Hao anger, but was so far having no luck coming up with ideas. Then an idea hit him as he hit Hao, who had stopped walking. 'Well here goes nothing.' Fonix thought. " Hao? Would you like to fight? With me, that is?" Fonix asked. Hao looked down at Fonix and asked, " Why would I want to fight with you? After all I'm not mad at you." "Then think of it as training." "Alright, if you want to." Hao said shrugging his shoulders. "Great. But you have to fight me with your demon powers." This caught Hao attention and he gave Fonix a questioning look. "That way you can train your demon powers too. Then Fonix added sheepishly. And I want to see your demon powers." Hao burst out laughing, he couldn't help it, the look of guilt on Fonix's face was priceless and just an LOL funny. Fonix went from his guilty look, to a surprised look, to a hurt look. Then as Hao was holding his middle laughing, Fonix yell, "What's so funny? Is what I said funny? Or was it something I did?" But the only answer Fonix got was more laughter and then Fonix's look changed again to a look of anger. Then Fonix shot and Fire ball at Hao, he heard Hao's laughter die down, saw Hao's eyes changer to his blood red colored demon eyes and a barrier appeared around him that protected him from all of the flames. As soon as all the flames had died Hao let down his barrier. Taking a deep breath to calm the rest of his laughter Hao then throw off his shirts revealing his well muscled upper body. (Restrain your drool, fan girls. As hard as that may be.) "So you want me to use my demon power. Very well." Hao said then quickly changed to his demon form and with extended out wings took to the sky. Thus the training of demon fire, flying, beams of dark energy, normal fire, claws and fangs began.

Far away.

"I felt demonic energy." Stated the first shadow. "But he couldn't be alive. Could he?" Asked the second.

Ok. I am really sorry this chapter took so long, but I do have a confection to make. Don't hate me. I've had this chapter done for a little over two weeks. But then I thought I'd put this chapter up for the holidays, wait I can't because I won't be here. I know Chapter 7, for the year '07. Happy new years!


	7. Chapter 7

Yoh's Chapter 

Hi, I'm going to continue because I got so many reviews telling me to. I will go to the end, but reviews would still be very nice.

_**Zeke is back.**_ _** After his fight with Yoh he recovered at a street boys hospital, then escaped with a mask to hide himself from the world. Fonix has accepted Hao's demon side. Hao has introduced himself to Yoh as his guardian. Hao has also given Yoh half of a necklace, which he has been instructed to never take off, and kept the other half for himself. Yoh is confused. (What else is new?)**_

_**Now the story begins.**_

After waking up and telling his friends about the talking fox sprit and the boy that was introduced himself as his guardian Yoh's friend had looked at him like he was hit way to hard when he fell. They took turns trying to slowly explain what happened and why what Yoh was saying couldn't happen. "Yoh only higher sprits can talk." Silva tried. "And from your description this was just an everyday fox sprit." "But it talked. I heard it!" Yoh countered. "The boy that you're talking about is around our age with long hair and a mask that covered the lower half of his face. Right?" Len asked. "Yes." Yoh replied. "Can you tell us anything more?" Silva asked. "Well all I saw were his eyes but I'm sure I've seen them before somewhere, I just can't remember where." Yoh answered. The argument continued for some time. Finally coming to an end by every one just not wanting to argue any more. Len went to train, Horo, Ryu and Chocolove went to play around and Yoh went to his room to try and figure things out.

Once in his room Yoh sat down on the bed and started to think over what had happened step by step. _'It started with Anna telling us to run to a mountain and back, as training. When we set out a little fox sprit came to join us. It barked then. But I know it talked later. After the fox sprit had joined us we continued to and up the mountain. Then a little while after turning back we stopped for a break. During that time I sat against a rock and the little fox sprit stayed near me. After that when we were leaving a woman just appeared beside me, I know she was there she had short very dark brown hair and she throw me off the cliff .I remember all my friends yelling and being worried about me. Then the boy riding the big fox came down and rescued me. I know the fox talked then! And that boy had a mask that hid his lower face. But what Silva said is true only high animal sprits like his can talk the human language. Then after that when we were safely on the ground the boy got off the fox and helped me off then the fox turned into the little fox that had been running with us. Ok I know all of this definitely happened! Now lets see after the fox turned into the small fox again thee boy pushed me down and sat on me to keep me still. He then pulled out this necklace.' _Yoh looked at the new necklace around his neck. _' Then he tolled me, "I'm your guardian." And _"Never take this off Yoh. You're in a lot of danger right now. But I'm going to be here to protect you, just don't take that off._" After that he knocked me out and I woke up at home. All of that happened; if it hadn't then where did this necklace come from and why do I remember it all so clearly? It happened and now I have a guardian, heh, cool. I guess I'll just leave it alone and it will work out.' _Yoh decided. Even though he said that Yoh couldn't help but think over and over, _' I know I seen those eyes before. Where?'_

So Yoh went through the next few weeks wondering; never telling his friends or family of the mystery he was trying to solve. When the call back the Patch Village came Yoh was relieved that there had been no more attempts on his life, that his guardian had not shown himself and that he would now have some thing to take his mind off the before two. Though the whole way to Patch Village Yoh couldn't shake the feeling that they we're being followed and he was being watch closely.

"Good the boy is to naive." Said a small slender shadow. " Yes, if only he was not being so closely protected." Answered a much larger shadow. "It's only a mater of time before his guardian lets down his guard. Besides that guardian interests me." Said a third shadow before the three shadows moved on.

Ok, there new chapter! I know it's short but this story is about Hao not Yoh. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Attack, part 1**

Hi. Sorry this chapter is so late my Internet went down for a couple weeks. This chapter is long but I enjoyed writing it. And by the way I only got 4 reviews. Why!? I got so many telling me to continue and now I get almost nothing! But the one I must thank is PyroManiacNeko, you have put up with me for so long now. Well here's the chapter. R&R Pleeeease.

_**Zeke is back.**_ _** After his fight with Yoh he recovered at a street boys hospital, then escaped with a mask to hide himself from the world. Fonix has accepted Hao's demon side. Hao has introduced himself to Yoh as his guardian. Hao has also given Yoh half of a necklace, which he has been instructed to never take off, and kept the other half for himself. Yoh has tried to understand what is happening. Though now the shaman tournament is back on and they have all been called back to Patch Village, but four shadows have followed Yoh. Are they good or bad?**_

_**Now the story begins.**_

"GET UP, LAZY STACKER!" It was currently 4:02 am (an ungodly hour!) and Yoh was now wide awake, a long with everyone else in the camp, Hao, Fonix and any other unfortunate being within a 500m radius. "Training! Now!" screeched Anna; with that sleep time was over.

Hao groaned from his new position on the ground. Fonix jumped down from the tree branch Hao had been sleeping on, "Who, or what, was that? Do you think it woke up Yoh? How much of the forest do you think is awake? … Are you ok?" Fonix asked feeling quite cheerful this morning. Hao groaned again into the dirt he was laying face down in, after about half a minute Hao sat up mumbling, "I can't believe I found her attractive." Hao then signed and looked over at Fonix. Signing again Hao answered, "Yoh's fiancée, Anna. Most defiantly. A lot. Yes." Hao then carefully looked around, seeing movement of human figures some 100 m away, Hao couldn't help an amused smile. " Looks like Anna even managed to wake _them_ up." Hao said nodding in the direction of some farther away slowly moving figures. Fonix nodded in understanding and then turned to a berry brush beside him. Hao understood and picked some for Fonix and himself. They had a small breakfast, which was fairly normal sized to Hao. Hao didn't eat a lot in the mornings, a fact the doctors and nurses back at the hospital had tried to change. Hao remembered Dr. Cody practically trying to force most of his breakfast down his throat; Hao defiantly enjoyed teasing that man. Anyway, after breakfast Hao and Fonix went to check on Yoh, seeing Yoh under Anna's death training they stayed close by but out of view. (Hao has his mask on, by the way.) After Yoh's morning training the team stared moving towards Patch Village again, while being followed by two other parties. The Yoh team stopped for lunch and more training then just before dinner reacted Patch Village.

Once in Patch Village Yoh's group went for dinner then came back to their hotel for a short break. When Yoh's group got to their hotel Hao decided that it was time for him and Fonix to get something to eat. The problem of that was, even with his mask on some one was bound to know or suspect it was Hao Asakura, then rumors would fly, Yoh would find out, then _they _would also pick up the word and then he would be in a colossal trouble! So the only other option of getting food would be, " Fonix. You know, me showing my face around, even my masked face would be a bad idea." Fonix gave Hao a weary look and Hao continued, " And there's not really very good hunting grounds around here so we'll have to buy something." "No!" Fonix knew where this was going, " I will not do that stupid fox act again!" Hao wanted to smirk but instead he signed and said, "Your right. I guess we just won't eat tonight." "No! You are to skinny as it is and you hardly eat any breakfast! You are not skipping meals!" Fonix retorted before he even thought about what he was saying. "Well, if you insist." Hao signed shrugging. Fonix started going off on a rant about how Hao should eat more. (Fonix is soooo fun!) While Fonix distracted himself, Hao took out a pencil and his sketchbook. Hao skipped past the few drawings of Fonix, ripping out a page and writing a letter to whoever Fonix who going to give this to, about what he would like and to give it to Fonix to deliver. After then putting enough money with the letter, Hao called Fonix out of his rant and over. "Now, you can't go to the place Silva works because, Yoh's told his about you. He may not believe it but he'll get suspicious." Hao warned and held the letter out to Fonix to take. Fonix looked out at the letter in disgust. "And, no talking." Hao added. Fonix snapped a simple, "I hate you." Before going.

Fonix went to a place that sold western food. Once inside Fonix jumped up on the counter and the cashier took the letter from him. The cashier read over the letter and then went about getting the food together. Once all the food was in a bag the cashier said, "There you go. I'll just put the change in the bag, Ok?" Fonix nodded. He then handed the bag over to Fonix and Fonix jumped down from the counter and left.

'_Well, that wasn't so bad.'_ Fonix thought as he was heading back.

Meanwhile.

Anna sent Yoh out to do some laps around the village. She also captured Amidamaru with her beads and sent her sprits with Yoh, to keep Yoh from cheating. As Yoh was running he saw the fox sprit that was his guardian's partner. The fox had a bag of what looked like take-out in his mouth. 'Sprits don't need to eat.' Yoh thought. "Heh."

Hearing a 'heh' Fonix looked to see Yoh standing at the end of the street. _'Crap!'_ Fonix thought and took off down the ally beside him. Fonix ran as fast as he could in his small form and with the bag of food in his mouth. Yoh was right on his tail. Fonix heard Yoh yell, "Hey, wait. You're that boy guardian ghost, right? Please, wait, I just want to talk!" Fonix turn the next corner and Yoh followed.

"Master Yoh!" Yoh had run right into Faust. "Did you guys see the fox?! It ran this way!" Yoh said as tried to see passed Faust and Ryu. "What fox master?" Ryu asked. "The one I told you about. The fox sprit that was the boys guardian ghost." Yoh said now frantically trying to find the little fox sprit. Faust and Ryu looked at each other, they both knew what boy Yoh was talking about, the one that had 'saved' him when he fell off the cliff. Faust held Yoh's shoulders to keep him still and knelt down to Yoh's level. "There was no fox sprit here, master." Ryu said slowly. "But I saw it! I was following it, it came around that corner and that's when I bumped into you!" Yoh explained, his gaze going from Ryu to Faust and back. "Maybe I should look at your head again?" Faust said it as a question but Yoh could tell he didn't mean it as one. "Lets go back the Hotel, Master Yoh." Faust said smiling as he lightly pushed Yoh in the hotels direction.

Once they had left Fonix slipped out from behind a garbage can, putting the bag down he whispered, "Sorry, Yoh." Fonix then picked up the bag again and continued to where Hao waited for the meal.

"I hear you were spotted by Yoh." Hao commented as Fonix jumped onto the roof. Hao was looking over the side of the building, he hadn't even looked up, Fonix had no way of knowing if Hao was mad about it or not. Fonix put the food down beside Hao and then looked up at Hao's face, which was still void of any emotion, deciding Fonix said, "It was unavoidable." quietly. "Anna was screaming at Yoh a few minutes ago, for leaving the route, when Yoh started arguing that he saw you and had to follow. Everyone went quiet after that. They've all been quiet for the last 5 or 6 minutes." Hao spoke very quietly and Fonix had to strain to hear, Hao's mask already muffled his voice a little. Fonix wasn't sure how to react to that and was glad that he didn't have to right at that time, cause right then Hao gently held Fonix's mouth closed, it was a signal to stay quiet. Fonix felt a small amount of demonic energy and saw that Hao had closed his eyes. _'He's going to listen to them telepathically.'_ Fonix thought.

In the hallway of the hotel.

Faust and Ryu brought Anna into the hall and after a small silence Anna asked, "What's wrong with Yoh?" Anna didn't normally show emotions, other than anger, but right now anyone could clearly see that she, the heartless witch, was truly worried about Yoh. Ryu and Faust looked at each other for a second then Faust signed and said, "Master Yoh told us the same story and was very persistent that there was a fox sprit that, according to him, ran right past us, but there was nothing there." Faust took a breath. "I would like to examine Master Yoh's head again, but …" Faust's sentence drifted off. After a much longer silence this time Anna finally asked, "And if nothing is wrong with his head?" Anna was looking at Faust with a look, Faust knew well from his doctor days. It was a look of worry and fear, the look he was given when it came time to tell the family of a patent what was wrong and if the patent would live or die. Faust knew what to do when given that look. Give the facts. " If there is nothing physical wrong than I think it's safe to say that he's losing his mind." Faust kept his voice under control and Anna looked at him in horror. "How!?" Anna screamed. "Yes, what could make Master Yoh lose his mind?" Ryu asked. "Well, he might have been losing it for awhile now. I understand that he was teased as a child, that can have more of an effect then people know. Then there was that the kind and caring Yoh that had to fight others in the Shaman Fights and last and probably the most important, Hao. Yoh is always laughing and smiling… we had no way to know." With that Anna ran back into the room and hugged Yoh, crying on him.

Back on the roof.

Hao let go of Fonix's mouth and told him the short version of the episode in the hallway. "So now what? What will happen if they think Yoh's gone crazy? How can you be do calm? They're blaming you aren't they?" Hao was chuckling and then laughing, finally when Hao calmed down enough to talk he said, " Yes, they're blaming me. I'm not really that calm. And to borrow a line from Yoh, 'Everything will work out'." Then Hao stated chuckling again. "Who are you? And what have you done with Hao?" Fonix asked only to get a look and a hit on the head.

A week past and Yoh friend seemed to get more and more concerned about their friend's mental health. Yoh would laugh and smile to get them to stop worrying but that only sprung up more red flags. Hao paid Yoh little direct attention but was always looking at his necklace. The story of Yoh's mental health was sent to Yoh's parents and grandparents, whom had come to see Yoh. Yoh's friends, relatives and the X-laws, who were Yoh's friends now and heard the story, were up on the cliff where the entertains to the Patch Village was and Yoh was finished his laps and was going to meet them. As Yoh was crossing the clearing that lead to the path up the cliff, it happened. The ground started the shake and the there was a flash of colour and Yoh was blown several meters back. Amidamaru was at Yoh's side but Yoh didn't have Harusame. Even with Amidamaru at his side Yoh was helpless against the flash of colour that was coming at him again. Though just before he was hit Yoh found himself on a fox with the arm of his guardian around his waist. "Hold on." That was all the warning Yoh got before the fox took one leap and landed perfectly on the ledge where his friends and family were. "Here you go." The masked boy said as he slipped Yoh off the fox and into his father's arms. "You… Your…" Yoh's sentence died. Giving a small laugh at Yoh, the mask boy on the overly large fox said, "I already told you Yoh. I'm your guardian."

Never fear Hao is here! And please click the button bellow and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Attack part 2

Hi. I know it's been a long time, but I had so much homework that I just couldn't write. For the past while my days have been completely this; wake-up, get ready for school, school, come home, do homework, eat, do more homework, go to sleep. I'm not exaggerating! I've only had the odd time here and there where I wasn't doing the above and that time I spent waking TV or reading **one** chapter of fan fiction. Sign I'm done now. Enjoy.

_**Zeke is back.**_ _** After his fight with Yoh he recovered at a street boys hospital, then escaped with a mask to hide himself from the world. Fonix has accepted Hao's demon side. Hao has introduced himself to Yoh as his guardian and now rescued him. Hao has also given Yoh half of a necklace, which he has been instructed to never take off, and kept the other half for himself. Yoh's friends and family have now seen 'Yoh's Guardian' and are no longer worried about Yoh's mental health. The ground is shacking and there's a blur of colour zipping around. What's going on?!**_

_**Now the story begins.**_

There were a lot of incoherent sounds coming from Yoh's friends and family, but all Yoh said was, " I knew you were real" with a smile. "Glad to hear it." Was all the reply Yoh got then a simple, "Stay here" before his guardian rode his fox down into the battlefield.

As soon as Fonix touched the ground Hao had to shoot flames right. The ground was staking so badly that it was cracking all around him. Again an attack came this time Fonix dodged and Hao tried a passing counter but do to the shacking and quick moves the counter missed. Hao and Fonix were then attacked again from a different angle and the attack came with a new round of earthquakes and again Fonix dodged and Hao countered and missed. The cycle continued attack, earthquake, dodge, counter. Over and over. The shaking ground didn't seem to bother the colour blur. The colour blur and the earthquakes could even be said to be working together, but so were Hao and Fonix. Over and over there was an attack from all angles and the ground shook anew each time, cause more and bigger rocks to fly and cracks to form. Fonix was amazing; he dodged not only the on coming attacks but did so while also dodging flying rock and cracks. However, as the attack kept coming and more cracks appeared in the once flat land Fonix started to loss his footing, slipping a few times, which did not go unnoticed by the attackers. The quakes got more violent and the attacks faster forcing Hao to stop countering in order to stay mounted. Attack after attack, quake after quake, it was only a matter of time before… it happened! Fonix fell and Hao was throne off his back! The blur of colour came at Hao and Hao narrowly avoided it. Fonix was up again to however; the attacks and quakes were not coming together anymore. The quakes launched huge rocks now, which kept Fonix from helping Hao and forced Hao to fight alone against an enemy he couldn't even see properly.

The attacks came at Hao back, left, right, back, front, above and behind again! Hao narrowly avoiding each attack. Hao couldn't use his demon powers at all here, not with them. Hao was purely on the defensive now, dodging all the attacks that came his way. Hao could be said to be doing quite well really, despite the fact that a counter attack was imposable at the moment. Hao only got hit once and that was only a grace over his cheek, get above his mask, giving him a small cut there. Hao knew that Fonix was trying to get to him and Hao knew that, that stubborn sprit of his would persevere and some how make it, all he had to do was try to make it easier for Fonix by getting as close as he could and then just stay on the defensive and wait. This was a good plan, this would work, however, Yoh did not see this plan! Hao saw him first out of the corner of his eye, then doing a double take saw one of the worst things that could happen. Yoh was coming to help! _'Wonderful! He doesn't listen!'_ Was the only thought Hao had as the enemy noticed their target coming to them? She now stopped to gawk at the stupidity of their target. This she, that was now stopped dead, was a tall slender woman with jet-black hair tied up in two ringlets and looked to be in her early 20s. Hao knew that her name was Renal and she was actually 2027 years old. Hao and Renal gawked at Yoh's stupidity with Hao recovering first he looked over his shoulder to see what was happening to Fonix. Seeing that Fonix was still being held up behind a wall of rocks and that the one causing the earthquakes must not have noticed Yoh. Hao started to run for Yoh, who did have his sword but was no match for these people, to save him from certain torture or doom. As Hao ran towards Yoh, Yoh tried to use his shaman powers but that only achieved Renal coming out of her trance to pull out a small crystal and Yoh's powers not working.

Hao was almost to Yoh when Renal turned back to a colour blur as she sped toward Yoh with the crystal still held out to Yoh. Renal reach Yoh in less then a second and gave a powerful kick which knocked Harusame from Yoh's grasp and caused Yoh and Hao, who had put himself between Yoh and Renal, to go flying towards the rock cliff that Yoh's friends and family were on. Though Yoh's friends were not going to be there for much longer by the look of it. They were getting ready to jump into the battle. Hao was not about to have that though. Hao didn't know if _they_ had crystals to block Yoh's friend's fury-o-kow (Still have no idea how to spell that.) but better safe then sorry, so just before Yoh and Hao hit the rocks Hao sent a large amount of flames at the rock wall to cushion Yoh and himself and sent a jet of flames up the wall to prevent Yoh's friends from coming down, without hunting them. Hao unfortunately did not have enough power without Fonix and ended up banging his head pretty hard off the rocks in the creator half way up the cliff, that he and Yoh made. As Hao and Yoh, still in Hao's grip, were falling Hao saw that Fonix had finally broken through the wall of flying rocks and was coming to get them. As soon as Hao and Yoh were on Fonix's back Hao had Fonix shot an extremely large amount of flames at their enemies to scary them off. It worked the earthquakes stopped after a scream of pain was heard and Renal got a little burned as well, forcing them to retreat for now.

Once they had retreated Fonix jumped back up the cliff to land equally as gracefully as before by Yoh's friends and family. Once up there Yoh slipped off of Fonix's back and was followed by his guardian. Yoh turned to thank his guardian and to ask why he couldn't uses his fury-o-kow during the battle only to find his guardian falling towards him. Yoh fell to the ground with his guardian now lying in his lap with blood running down his face and back.

Well, that's it. Tell me you think of my battle? Was it exciting or a dull fest? And yes I know this chapter is short but I wanted it to just be the battle. The next chapter will be much longer. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Truth

Hi. Here's the chapter that I promise would be up today! It is long so put aside some time to read. Enjoy!

_**Zeke is back.**_ _** After his fight with Yoh he recovered at a street boys hospital, then escaped with a mask to hide himself from the world. Fonix has accepted Hao's demon side and the two of them have told their hard life stories to each other. Hao has introduced himself to Yoh as his guardian and now rescued him twice. Hao also gave Yoh half of a ying-yang necklace, which he has been instructed to never take off, and kept the other half for himself. Yoh's friends and family have now seen 'Yoh's Guardian' and are no longer worried about Yoh's mental health. After Hao's daring second rescue, which could have gone better, Hao was left injured and unconscious after scaring away Yoh's attackers. Hao is in the care of Yoh's friends and family who hate him. Will they find out who Yoh guardian really is? Will Fonix protect Hao identity? What will happen if Hao identity is revived? Who are the people who attacked Yoh? What were they after? When did I turn into Fonix?! So many questions and most will be answered in this chapter!**_

_**Now the story begins.**_

The unconscious guardian was picked up and move into a resting hut, the same one Yoh had woken up in. Faust quickly came to his side to inspected the damage and Fonix didn't leave his masters side. Faust quickly set to work inspecting the injury on his head first taking a quick look at the cut on his cheek and then lifting him gentle into a sitting position to look at his back where he had been kicked. With skilled hand that had done this many times before Faust removed the boys shirts without damaging them any farther. This reveled a nasty surprise to all that watch from the wall nearest the door, Yoh's friends and family, Yoh and Silva who sat near by, Silva was inspecting Yoh for injuries, and Faust and Marco, who was helping Faust with the brave boy. He was so thin! Faust was the first to recover from the site and turned to Fonix who sat beside where the boy's head would lay, when he was lying down and said, "You know about this?" Faust gestured to the to thin waist of the boy. Faust question was met by silence. "We know you can talk, so talk." Faust had seen people with eating disorders before and they were sad cases, he was worried about the boy and do to that his words came out more harshly than he has intended. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be that harsh. It's just he's your partner, right? And you must know that he's much to thin." This time Faust did get a response. "Yes. I do know that he is to thin. But he is not sick. He knows that he has to eat and I try to help, but we live in the wilds and we have to stay close to Yoh. That leaves no time to fish or go off to track and follow a herd." "Why not live in a city or travel with Yoh's group then?" It was Marco who asked this. "Living in society doesn't work for us and sir didn't want to be known to widely about." Fonix said the last part looking over at the determined injury free Yoh asking a silent request. Marco opened his mouth to say more but Faust interrupted with, "Marco. Some help please?" With that Marco took hold of the boy keeping him in the same position Faust had had him in as Faust went about treating the large dark bruise on 'sirs' back. As the treatment started Fonix became even more on guard, watch every move Faust and Marco made and watching that no one else moved. Once Faust had finished treating the guardians back and rapping bandages over it he allowed Marco to gentle set the boy down. Faust then went about treating the boy's head and rapping it in bandages before moving on to the small cut on his cheek and washing the blood that had run down the boys face away. To do this Faust had to remove the mask that still covered the boys face. (A/N I just realized that I never described the Hao's mask. Oops… Ok, well, basically it's like Sango's, from Inuyasha, mask. Sorry. I'll shut up now.)

As soon as Faust touch the mask the fox batted his hand away. Faust looked up at the angered fox wondering what he had done to deserve the swat, which was a warning, and the death glare he was currently receiving. "Stay away from his mask! You are not Yoh so if you so much as try to touch it again I will not hesitate to kill you!" Fonix shouted. Faust calmed down from his shock from the fierce threat and said calmly, "I need to move it a little to treat the cut on his cheek and to clean up the blood that is beneath it." Fonix increased his warning to Faust by standing, puffing out his fur and spilling a bit of fire from his mouth. Fonix was showing Faust and everyone else there that he was dead serious. Faust and everyone else there was quite afraid now but Faust simple continued talking in a calm voice, "How about this then? You keep your paws on the mask to keep it in place and I will just move it a small amount so that I can treat the cut?" "Fine." With that Fonix put his paws on Hao's mask and allowed Faust to move it a centimeter down. Faust completed his treatment and Fonix move the mask to where it was support it be.

"There." Said Faust. With that Anna came forward and looked down at the boy who protected her beloved Yoh. She had all eyes on her, Fonix's were weary, as she surveyed theunconscious boy up and down then her eyes flickered to his discarded shirts. She picked up the shirts without a sound then turned to Marco and said, "Give me his pants" with her hand out to receive them. Everyone just stared dumbly at her. This time it was Fonix who recovered first and it was a loud recovery. "What do you mean, 'give me his pants'?! How can you say such a thing?! And so calmly too?!" Anna simply looked down at the outraged fox and said in an icy tone, "He's filthy. His clothes are filthy and torn. I will forgive his filthiness do to the reason that he lives in the wild, but that does not mean that I will not show my gratitude to him by cleaning and mending his clothes." The fox was stunned, weather it was because of the icy tone or the completely reasonable reasoning was unknown, but the fox stood stunned. "Um… Anna… what should he wear while your fixing his clothes?" Yoh said coming forward. Anna then turned her icy gave to her 'beloved' Yoh and said in just as icy a tone, "Some of yours" and said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, then she started spiting out orders. "Yoh stop standing there and go get some of your spare clothes. Len, Ryu, Horo. Escort Yoh back… Well get going."

1 hour and 18 minutes later.

Hao woke and do to his years of training he kept his eyes closed and breathing even. Hao used all his senses, but site, to determine where he was, who was around, both human and sprit, and if it was a safe place to be. After determining that his injuries had been treated, Fonix was beside his, he still had his mask on, he was lying on a resting bed and Yoh and his friends and family, minus the necromancer/doctor and the evil blond girl, and the X-laws were the only ones within a 50m radius. Hao tried to move and groaned softly at the pain in his back. His groan had been very soft but it was still heard by everyone in the quiet room. "Your awake!" Yoh cried out overjoyed as he ran over to where his guardian was slowly sitting up on the bed. When Yoh sat down he started giving Hao an odd look, which made Hao unsure that his mask was in fact on. Hao touched the tips of his fingers to the mask and was relieved to find his fingers touching metal. "Your mask is still there sir. I didn't allow them to take it off." Fonix said softly as he came up to Hao and placed his front paws on Hao's leg, looking up at Hao with worry. "Are you feeling all right sir? Your head? Your back? Are you in any pain?" Fonix was very worried. "I'm fine. I have a slight headache and my back hurts a little when I put pressure on it, but I'm fine. Don't worry, it wasn't your fault I got hurt." Hao then pick Fonix up and placed his in his lap and started to scratch between his ears, which Fonix pushed up into to gain more of the wonderful feeling. "And it wasn't your fault either, Yoh." Hao said not taking his eyes off the fox in his lap. "However I probably would have come out of that battle with less injuries if you hadn't stepped in." Then Hao signed and before Yoh could even react Hao grabbed hold of the back of Yoh's head. Then switching his gaze from Fonix to Yoh. Hao signed again then said completely calmly, "Yoh. I am your guardian." Yoh nodded as much as he could to show he understood. "I know how strong you are." Another nod. "And I know that you can use that power to defend your self." Another nod. "I am not here to be a hero and get all the glory for saving you when you could do that on your own." Another nod. "So when I tell you something like to stay somewhere, for example, I know that you cannot handle whatever it is and are more safe there. So the next time I tell you to do something please do it. Ok?" Hao finished by letting go of Yoh and Yoh nodded of couple time to show complete understanding.

"Ok, now that that is settled. I have a few questions for you." Len stated in an 'I'm in command and you can't argue' way. So Hao said, "Of course you do, but mine first. Why am I wearing Yoh's clothes?" Len was stunned that some one, other than Yoh, ignored his command. Hao loved annoying Len but he didn't show it. Yoh started to answer, "Anna…" "What about me?" Anna interrupted, coming into the room with Faust right behind her. "Oh! Anna, he woke up and was wondering why he's in some of my clothes." Yoh tolled her. "I see, well you are in Yoh's clothes because yours are filthy and torn. So I'm mending them." Anna said very matter-a-factly as she came over to sit by Yoh's side. "I see that's very kind of you. I thank you for that." Hao didn't want to be here, everyone here hates Hao Asakura. _'I do owe them answers, but I need to get out of here and I'm not sure it's the right time for them to know yet.' _Hao thought as he spook to Anna. So Hao took the opportunity given to him to take his leave. "Please just leave them by a window and I will take them and return these." Hao said gesturing to Yoh's clothes and Fonix jumped out of his lap.

"Wait what about our questions?" Yoh asked as his guardian started to stand. "In due time Yoh, but for now I must be goiiinng." Hao's voice rose a little on the last word and he did a typical anime fall back, with arms and legs in the air, as Faust pulled him down to the bed from behind. "I am afraid that as your doctor at the current time I must put you under doctors orders to remain where you are." Faust said calmly, much like he had with Fonix earlier, when Hao was laying on his back once again looking up at him. "I see. So tell me _doctor_ how long will I be without my right of free movement?" Hao said trying not to sound annoyed. Faust answered with a cold smile which clearly said 'Obey my orders or face the terrifying consequences', "A week." All thoughts of leaving stopped there. _'Maybe I miss judged who the most frightening person in Yoh's group is.'_ Hao thought more then a little nervous now. "Well then may at least sit up Dr. Faust?" Hao asked. "Yes, as long as you do so slowly." Faust answered in the same tone and with the same smile. With that Hao sat up, slowly. "Well then now that you have time why do you answer our questions?" It was Len speaking again and he didn't really sound to pleased. (Wonder why.) Hao gave Len a look then signed and shifted his gaze to Yoh again. "I don't think your ready to hear this, but" Hao shifted his gaze to Faust now, "it seems fate believes you are." Faust noticing the look he was getting and just smiled. Hao turned away and rested his elbow on his knee and his forehead in his hand he mumbled, "I have no luck with doctors, it would seem." "What was that?" Yoh asked in complete ignorance. "Oh, nothing. I just had a doctor before who…cared quite a bit about me." Hao chose his words carefully and Fonix snickered in Hao's lap. (Fonix decided since they weren't leaving why not be comfy.) Hao had shared his stories of Dr. Cody with him before. "Hmm. Yes we doctors who are concerned and care about our patents are the worst." Faust seemed to enjoy the little joke. "Hmm. Concern. That's one word for it." Hao answered, which seemed to increase Faust amusement of their conversation. Hao signed again looking at Yoh and changed the subject, "I will answer your questions, so long as they don't have to do with my identity." Everyone nodded in agreement and understanding, except Anna.

"Alright well during the battle I tried to use my over soul but I couldn't, why?" Yoh started the questions. "It was because the woman had your sprit crystal. Do you know what a sprit crystal is?" Yoh waved his head side to side saying 'no'. The waving stopped when Yoh was hit by some leaf sprites. "You don't listen at all when I talk do you?!" Yohmei yelled. "Ow! Grandpa! …Hey wait. You're my guardian aren't you?" Yoh pointed at Hao and Hao nodded. "Then why didn't you protect me from that?" "Because, I don't see how a little education can hurt you." Hao answered with an amused gleam in his eye. Yohmei chuckled a little then breathed out through his nose and started, "A sprit crystal is a Shaman's connection to the sprit world. It is where a shaman's fury-o-kow (That's how I'm spelling it from now on.) comes from. Each Shaman has his or her own crystal. The crystals are located in places where normally they cannot be reached, like in mountains and deep under ground." Yohmei finished his little lesson. "Well said." Hao complimented. "However you left out a bit. Like these crystals cannot be seen by their shaman or the fury-o-kow of the shaman will be suppressed or these crystals can be found by non-shamans. When that happens the crystal is normally turned into jewelry, which means taking it away from the earth. By taking it away from the earth that shaman become simply a person with a sixth sense. Another thing you left out was that the size of the crystal directly shows the amount of fury-o-kow a shaman has." Hao finished Yohmei's lesson. "You're missing something." Anna stated. "All the crystals look the same, except for size. Those people would have had no way to know that that was Yoh's sprit crystal." "Normally that would be true, but the one difference of size plays a big factor here. True that Yoh fury-o-kow amount is average making it imposable to find his crystal, on the other hand, Hao Asakura's fury-o-kow amount is anything but that." Receiving many confused looks the guardian explained; "At this time Hao Asakura's fury-o-kow amount and thus sprit crystal are huge." "He's right. When I checked Hao's fury-o-kow amount all the numbers didn't even fit on the screen." Horo said pointing to his oracle pager. "Yes. Meaning that his crystal is huge as well." "I don't see what that has to do with Master Yoh." Ryu interrupted. "It has everything to do with Yoh. You see Hao's crystal would be very easy to identify and Yoh and Hao are two parts of the same soul. Now don't get me wrong that doesn't mean that they are the same person. It does mean that Yoh crystal is a broken off part of Hao's. So basically Yoh you are feeding off of Hao, since he was the original one." Hao explained. _'It feels so strange talking in the 3__rd__ person.'_ Hao whined in his mind.

"All right next question. Why are they after me? What do they want?" Yoh continued the questioning. "That was two questions. But they are after you because of what you did to Hao and as to what they want with you I don't completely know. They either want you to replace Hao or they want you dead. Neither is good. " Hao explained. "What I did to Hao? Well then why don't we just explain to them why I had to do it?" Everyone in the room went quiet at Yoh's… plan? Hao broke the silence by starting to laugh. Once Hao had calmed down he said, "My dear Yoh. They know completely what Hao did. They're the ones who made him do that." "And how do you know so much about Hao and these people?" Anna's icy words cut in. "I'm sorry I can't answer that. It would give you a huge hint towards my identity." "Fine. Then how about this, why didn't you help Yoh during his fight with Hao?" Anna's words seemed to get icier, if that was even possible. "Easy, because I didn't become his guardian till after that and even if I had been his guardian at that time, I would have simple been there to keep an eye on him. He was and is fully capable of defeating Hao, with his _friends_ help. Not _mine_." Anna seemed stunned that some one had stood up to her icy tone so calmly and with out even the tiniest amount of fear. The conversation stopped there.

Hao obediently stayed still in the resting hut bed for the week, as to Dr. Faust's orders. They gave him food, which Hao ate when none of them were around. Anna finished mending and washing his clothes but refused to give them to him till he himself was washed. So Hao had a bath during his stay as well. Then on the night the week ended Hao left a note on the bed and was gone.

The Note:

Dear Yoh,

Thank you for looking after me this past week. Do not worry I am not gone, just watching from afar. Do not take that necklace off; it is what I use as a warning system when you are in trouble.

Your guardian

P.S. if you need to talk to me come alone to the field.

Now can I make up crap or can I make up crap! Sprit Crystals and Secret Hao controlling people and demon blood, a hospital of street kids, all of it! Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

The Meeting

The Meeting

Hi. Sorry for the wait. I don't really have a good excuse this time. So the truth is, I forgot. That's the plain and simple truth. You guys must really be getting fed up with me. I'm really, really, really, really sorry!

_**Zeke is back.**_ _** After his fight with Yoh he recovered at a street boys hospital, then escaped with a mask to hide himself from the world. Fonix has accepted Hao's demon side and the two of them have told their hard life stories to each other. Hao has introduced himself to Yoh as his guardian and now rescued him twice. Hao also gave Yoh half of a ying-yang necklace, which he has been instructed to never take off, and kept the other half for himself. After Hao's not so smooth going second rescue Hao was left injured and unconscious. Hao's luck with doctors showed itself once again as Hao came to be tin he care of the one and only **_**Dr. Faust**_**. Also he was surrounded by Yoh's friends and family who hate him. Hao then made his second escape of this story, but left a note for Yoh to meet him 'in the field, alone' I he wished to talk a little more. **_

_**Now the story begins.**_

Hao opened his eyes, which felt s if they had just opened from sleep and looked at his surroundings. He was standing in the middle of a wide path. A path that was framed by free fall cliffs that led to complete blackness. How he knew that Hao wasn't really sure. He couldn't see clearly down each side, for he was in the middle of the path and his feet would not move from the spot. Stranger yet, Hao was in his demon form.

Suddenly Hao was moving and was getting progressively faster. But Hao's feet weren't moving, the ground was moving under his feet! Hao couldn't fight it so he didn't try. Hao let the ground take him down the path and through a city. Something was different about this city though. It wasn't like the modern cities, given it did have some small similarities. Hao realized then what was so different! It was like a city from his second try at life, from 500 years ago. Hao zipped through the city to come to the gates of a huuuge castle. Here he stopped for half a minute, then the ground brought him inside.

Once inside a ball/throne room the ground stopped moving him. Hao, being a half-bread, had been hurt by demons many times before and was in no hurry to repeat the painful experiences. However, now his own feet were bringing him towards the demons. Hao was panicking! Though it didn't show. He seemed to of lost all control over his body, even his face muscles! Outwardly Hao looked calm, strong and confident. Mmm… this was odd. As Hao got closer to the demons a sense of calm started to come over him. Once he stood before the three demons, he was completely calm. The demons stood on a platform half a meter higher then the floor that Hao stood on. The two demons on the sides, both male with blurry faces, bowed lightly to him, and the demon in the middle, a female also with a blurry face, Hao somehow knew they were smiling at him. Once the demons beside the female straighten again, the younger male demon, on the right said warmly, "Welcome Pr…"

Hao awoke suddenly; Yoh was coming!

Hao could sense Yoh's presents come towards him, but the extra warning from Fonix was nice. Fonix had been sent to keep a look out for Yoh. If Hao could sense Yoh why was Fonix sent to keep watch, you ask. Well that's because Fonix was in a chatty mood and Hao wanted to get at least a little sleep. Hao hide in the surrounding trees with Fonix and waited for Yoh. As Yoh entered the clearing Hao looked carefully for Amidamaru, Amidamaru was a samurai after all and could hide his presents. By the time Yoh reached the center of the clearing Hao had determined that Amidamaru was not here. Yoh called out, "Guardian! My Guardian, I came to talk to you!" Hao waited for Fonix to get on his shoulder before coming out and saying, "So you have more questions… You came alone, right?" Once Yoh had answered 'yes' Hao continued to walk to the north side of the field where a big bolder sat. (Hao came out from a west direction, and Yoh from the south.) As soon as Hao was seated and facing Yoh Hao patted a spot on the bolder, inviting Yoh to join him. When Yoh had joined his guardian and his guardian's sprit on the bolder and was comfortably seated Fonix jumped into Yoh's lap and demanded to be scratched behind the ear like Yoh had done when they first met. Yoh did as he was bid. "Well. Now the _your_ needs are meet." Hao said sarcastically to Fonix.

The three sat there, Hao was listening to Yoh's thoughts, which was far from in-order, Yoh in a daze trying to get his thoughts in order and Fonix was enjoying his ear scratch with absolutely no thoughts going through his head. After a while Hao stopped listening to Yoh's thoughts and just waited. After a good 8 minutes Yoh's mouth moved faster then his brain and still in his daze Yoh finally asked the one question he truly needed to know the answer to, "Who are you?" "I can't tell you that." Hao responded completely calm and unfazed by Yoh's question. "Oh! R-right I knew that. T-that jus-just slipped out. S-sorry." Yoh stammered out. Hao couldn't help but smile under his mask; Yoh was cute and funny when he did this. After another silence Yoh asked, aware of what he was saying now, "Do I know the person under this mask?" Yoh looked over at his guardian, trying to determine, again, who was under that mask. Hao meet Yoh's gaze and smiled with his eyes, "Of course you do. I'm your guardian." "No!" Hao's smile faded "I know that. I mean; do I know the real you, the one underneath this mask?" Yoh revised his question and touch his guardians mask like it would allow him to gain the information he sought. Hao allowed Yoh to touch his mask he wasn't trying to pull it off after all. After a while of contemplating what he should answer Hao took hold of Yoh's hand and guided it away from his mask and back to Yoh's occupied lap, then answered in all seriousness, "Yes." The answer was quiet, just above a whisper, which Yoh's next question was not. "Then why won't you let me know who you are!?" The conversation had been, for the most part, quiet and thus Yoh last out burst caused Fonix the to jump in Yoh's lap. Hao reached over and patted his friend's head to calm him, which also calmed Yoh a little. Yoh waited for his answer, "It's not just you. It's everyone. If you knew who I am you might not let me protect you." Hao signed them continued. "Your friends and family definitely wouldn't allow me to." Yoh went silent for a few minutes again, to let that answer sink in. "Then, why are you protecting me anyway?" Yoh was back to being serious, calm and wanting answers. This question Hao didn't need to think about. "I owe you. This was the only way I could think of to pay you back." Yoh thought about this answer to. 'He does nothing but speak in riddles.' Yoh grumbled in his mind and the thought did not go unheard by Hao, who inwardly laughed.

There wasn't much light now, the blaze of colour that was the sunset was fading. "I have one more question." Yoh stated. 'I doubt that.' Hao thought. Yoh, unaware of his guardian's cheeky retort, continued, "You know a lot about Hao right?" "Yes." Hao answered not quite sure where this came from or where it was going. "Hao was actually a nice person. Those people that attacked me made him do all those horrible things. Right?" "…" Hao didn't answer this time, he just looked at Yoh asking with his eyes 'What are you getting at?' "Well then… D-do you know how some one as strong as him could be controlled?" "I see… Before I answer that Yoh. Be assured I will answer it. Let me ask you a question. Why do you care? Why do you care if Hao did what he did upon his own free will or by force?" Hao continued to watch Yoh as Yoh gave his answer. "Well, as I'm sure you know I was the one who dealt the final blow to Hao." The masked boy nodded and heard a thought shoot through the headphone wearing boys mind, 'He's not died!' This thought was quickly pushed away as Yoh spoke again. "I feel guilty for it. I never wanted to fight him in the first place. I don't think that anyone that can see sprits can be all bad. So please tell me, was Hao really at fault!?" Yoh's voice had risen a good amount by the end of his explanation. "I see. " Hao said again. Then he signed eyed Yoh as if making sure he could handle the answer he was about to give. "Hao was partly at fault… _They _did not tell Hao who to kill, who to use, and every step he was to take. Hao decided all that himself." Yoh seemed both relieved and saddened by that answer. "_They_ were the one that put Hao on that path that lead to him making these decisions." "What do you mean?" "Hao…didn't really have a normal childhood. _They _controlled most, if not all, of Hao's childhood from the shadows. Steering him from the very beginning to eventually come to them; Hao had no chose but to be controlled by them." The Guardian spoke solemnly. After a long silence Hao took Fonix from Yoh's lap and told Yoh it was getting very late and he should get back; lest his friends and family get worried and come looking for him. Yoh agreed without argument and slipped off the bolder, said a cheeky good-bye and thank you, then headed back.

As Yoh walked back down the path leading home he looked up at the moon and thought, 'He seems so familiar. Even if I can't see his whale face, those eyes, I know I've seen them before… But it's more than just his appearance, I feel like I have this really deep connection to him.' Yoh continued to walk, watching the moon hover silently above, contemplating these concepts. At the same time Hao was watching the same moon and answered Yoh, "Yes you do know me. And yes we do have a very deep connection Yoh; were two parts of the same soul."

Two seconds after Hao's unheard, except for Fonix, answer Yoh's thoughts turn to 'owwww'. Yoh had tipped over a tree root because he was looking up and a fallen on his nose.

Well, there you go. I'm sorry about the wait again.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok

Ok! I can't take it any more! I have been trying and trying to come with a way to have Hao be fond out. The only thing I've got is I want to come up with a scenario where Hao has to live with Yoh and the group for a while then Yoh figures it out. I would also like the Great Sprit out of the picture; he only complicates what I have planned for after.

Help Me! I will have it up ASAP, promise.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi

Guardian Hao Part 1

Hi. Sorry I'm late again. And thank you to the three people that gave me suggestions. As for the rest of you, I see a lot of you putting me in alert and favorite lists and that's nice and all but you can review _and_ add me to a list at the same time ya know. Also I don't have Hao being found out this chapter because, though I know some people tried to help, I just couldn't make my mind work with the ideas. (But I am very grateful you tried) Soooo, in light of my still hanging dilemma if some ideas could be submitted, that would be nice. Other then that I do not have any complaints.

_**Zeke is back.**_ _** After his fight with Yoh he recovered at a street boys hospital, then escaped with a mask to hide himself from the world. Fonix has accepted Hao's demon side and the two of them have told their hard life stories. Hao has introduced himself to Yoh as his guardian and now rescued him twice. Hao also gave Yoh half of a ying-yang necklace, which he has been instructed to never take off. After Hao's not so smooth going second rescue Hao was left injured and unconscious. Hao's luck with doctors shone once again as Hao came to be in he care of the one and only **_**Dr. Faust**_**. Hao then left a note for Yoh to meet him 'in the field, alone'. Hao and Yoh have now spoken and Yoh has a few more answers, he is still however missing the answer he wants most, 'who is my guardian?' Maybe he'll get his answer this chapter, or maybe not. **_

_**Now the story begins.**_

8 days after Yoh met and talked to his guardian.

We join Yoh and his group at the Asakura Shrine. The Great Sprit has gone anti-social again.

"Ow!" Yoh cried as Faust ripped the band-aid off Yoh's nose. "Honestly Yoh. How can you fall on your nose?" Len asked unimpressed by Yoh's cry or method of injury. "Yeah, isn't it reflex to put your hands out?" Trey (AKA Horo) asks while demonstrating the basic hands-in-front-of-you-to-stop-action. "They were stuck in my pockets." Yoh replied sheepishly. "So then why didn't you turn your head so you wouldn't hit your nose?" Lyserg joined in the questioning. Yoh looked at him like he had just suggested that he go into Hell willingly. "If I had done that then my headphones would have been damaged!" Yoh exclaimed. "And then while I was trying to think of an alternative of what to do, I hit the ground." Yoh continued in his normally laid back flowery background way. Everyone just signed. Yoh was hopeless.

With Hao and Fonix at their home.

"Hao? Are you Ok? You haven't been looking all that good for the last few days. Is it a fever?" Fonix was concerned about his partner. It was high noon and very hot. Hao really didn't look very good, he was flushed, sweating and seemed very out of it and tired. Hao's father came out to see what the atmosphere of distress was about. He looked towards Fonix, the source of the distress, then to Hao, the cause of the distress. Once Hao's father saw Hao he knew something was wrong, "Hao!" he cried in concern. Hao turned and looked at them both, "I'm fiiiinnne…" Hao fainted.

Back with Yoh.

Yoh walked down the path towards the place he and his guardian had meet and talked. When he came upon the clearing his guardian was there again. Yoh wasn't sure why he was here but just decided there must be a reason. So Yoh called out, "Guardian! My Guardian! I came alone again. Can we talk some more?" His guardian didn't turn around. Yoh tried again. "Guardian!?" Still no reply. _'What's going on?'_ Yoh asked himself. Yoh walked forward and tapped the boy's shoulder. The longer haired boy signed and finally replied, "Hello Yoh." The reply was solemn. "What brings you here at this time?" Yoh answered honestly, "I don't really know." Then came forward another step other to have the other boy move hastily away a few steps and yelled, "Stay away!" Yoh didn't understand what he had done wrong. Yoh moved a step to the side and then saw what the problem was. His guardian was not wearing his metal mask; his face was visible! Yoh was torn between what he knew was right, leaving, or turning around, and he curiosity. Yoh wanted to know who this person who had saved his life, a few times now. His feet moved a few steps towards the longhaired boy on they're own, then Yoh caught himself and stopped. This wasn't right, no matter how curious he was his guardian didn't want anyone to know his identity. Yoh looked from where he was he could see a little of still males face. He saw the eyes that he knew from the side, he saw a small nose and lips curved into the tiniest smirk. THAT SMIRK! He knew that smirk. That smirk had been worn openly many, many times. That was the smirk of…

Yoh awoke. He was in his room at the Asakura shrine and was sweating lightly. He had had a dream about his guardian, not that that was unusual these days, but this dream he had seen a smirk on his guardians face, he knew the smirk well. Who wore that smirk? He had known it in the dream but now he couldn't remember! "Damn it." Yoh muttered. (A/N Yoh is swearing!)

(A/N Thank you, soshixrain, for the dream idea)

Fonix was racing down to the Asakura shrine, the unconscious Hao slung over his back. Hao's father had helped Fonix get Hao's mask on and Hao on Fonix's back he had also warned Fonix that he must get a master and/or mistress of the shrine to say that Hao was welcome, or else the barrier around the shrine the kept those with demon blood out would repel Hao. Fonix arrived in front of the shrine and called, "Help some one! My master needs help!" After only a few seconds Yoh's father appeared, followed by Yoh's grandfather, grandmother, Yoh, and Yoh friends last. Yoh took one look at the guests and knew whom they were and was ready and plenty willing to help in any way he could. The other realized who this was quite quickly as well; Faust moved forward to take a look the boy. Faust placed a hand on the boy's forehead then quickly order him to be moved inside. _' Ok. Now I have to trick them into saying we're welcome.'_ Fonix thought, then, "No, please. Just tell me what to do, I wouldn't want to impose." Fonix tried to fake sincerity and desperation; it worked. "No please. You wouldn't be imposing at all, we welcome you." Yoh formally stated. _'He would be a master, right?'_ Fonix mentally asked no one. Fonix hesitantly moved forward, Yoh mistook the hesitation as uncertainty about entering the shrine and came to the fox's side to guide him in. As they passed through the front gate Yoh felt as if he was passing through a barrier, _'I never felt that before.'_ Yoh thought, but his thoughts quickly turned back toward his sick guardian.

Marco placed his head on the guardian boy's forehead as well, and then picked the light boy off his fox spirits back. Fonix was about the protest the action when Marco cut him off with, "It will be fast this way, and he needs help as fast as we can get it to him!" With that Marco and Faust went run to a spear room, Fonix on they're heals. "You won't leave him again little one?" Faust phrased it as a question but it was really a statement. (Fonix has changed to his smaller form.) Fonix just jumped on his shoulder as a response. One they reach a room the guardian was quickly placed on a bed and cloth-covered icepack were placed on his forehead, and Faust took out a thermometer. They then encountered a problem, the mask. They all realized the problem at the same time and all sat there dumbly for about 2 and a ½ minutes, then Marco had an idea and took out a long scarf and raped it over the mask, then slid the mask off while leaving the scarf to cover the thin boy's face. Like this Faust was able to slip the thermometer under the scarf and into the boy's mouth. His temperature was 39.7 degrees Celsius; he was in danger! At 40 degrees he could start convolving! Faust order his shirts removed, he was still thin but Faust spared the fleeting thought of, _'At lease he doesn't look like he lost weight.'_ Then bringing his thoughts back to the task at hand Faust placed two more cloth-covered icepacks in the boys armpits. (A/N It would help)Then they covered up to his waist with a thinner blanket. After all that there was nothing more they could do but watch over him and wait.

There that's all I got. I have Hao at Yoh's place now, but this isn't enough. Fonix is watching over Hao 24/7 so 'no the scarf slipped off thing' is going to happen and I wouldn't want to write something stupid like that anyway. So, any ideas?

P.S. I will try to make my due date June the 18th, one month. If I don't have it up by then yell at me; I need to get better at meeting due dates!


	14. Chapter 14

Guardian Hao Part 2

Guardian Hao Part 2

Hi. I know I'm late again. Also thank you to Mei Marino, you were the only one to remind me. When you reminded me I was only two paragraphs in. I do have a reason it took so long even after you reminded me. I didn't think before setting that date. You see the 18th was the last day of school for me, so I was busy before with end of the year projects and after studying for my exams. Then I found out the day before I had to leave that I was going to help with a landscaping project at my Grandma's; I got back yesterday and spent till 3 in the morning writing this for you all. I had to endure over two weeks of manual labour! So, heh, I need to think about my dates before setting a due date. Sorry. Still hope you enjoy!

_**Zeke is back.**_ _** After his fight with Yoh he recovered at a street boys hospital, then escaped with a mask to hide himself from the world. Fonix has accepted Hao's demon side and the two of them have told their hard life stories. Hao has introduced himself to Yoh as his guardian and now rescued him twice. Hao also gave Yoh half of a ying-yang necklace, which he has been instructed to never take off. After Hao's not so smooth going second rescue Hao was left injured and unconscious. Hao's luck with doctors shone once again as Hao came to be in he care of the one and only **_**Dr. Faust**_**. Hao then left a note for Yoh to meet him 'in the field, alone'. Hao is in the care of Yoh and co. with a dangerously high fever. **_

_**Now the story begins.**_

Hao was pledged by flashes of his painful memories: being hunted down by humans, the cold days of winter during his slavery, his father's be-heading, being hunted down by demons, his father telling him stories about his mother and how she left, punishment by whipping, witnessing the slaughter of the war that pushed the demons into Hell, more cold days he wondered lost and hungry, being completely and utterly alone.

Outside Hao's mind he was in a cold sweat, tossing in bed and making small whimpers and groans. His fever was dangerously high!

Faust stayed on guard by the guardian of their leader, but he also did not put his own health at risk, he took brakes, ate properly and took baths' as was necessary. During the time Faust was not with the patience he left either: Yohmei, Kino, or Mikihisa, as they are adults that know how to handle a high fever. As well, their were visitors throughout the day, the most frequent of which was Yoh, whom had to be chased away so he did not make himself sick.

After a couple days Hao's fever finally broke, everyone was relieved. Hao came out of his fever sleep by mid-afternoon and was forced to eat a simple little meal. (A/N you don't have much of an appetite after coming out of a fever like this.) Hao then slipped into a real and dreamless sleep, not really taking in what all had happened around him. Hao slept peacefully through the night, waking the next morning felling much better even with the slightest disorientation. Hao also willing ate half a bowl of porridge then turning his head away and trying to refuse the rest but Faust forced him to finish the bowl. Now that Hao had some food in him he truly woke up with a few questions coming to mind. Yoh and Mikihisa came in and sat down on the right side of Hao's bed. "Good to see to awake. Are you feeling all right?" Mikihisa asked. Hao nodded and looked around, Fonix was curled up sleeping to the left of his head, Yoh and Mikihisa were sitting to the left of the bed he was in and Faust to the right, other than that the room was plain. "You are in the Asakura Shrine. You've had a fever for the last few days. Your fox friend brought you here. You'll still feel a bit weak and I would like you to rest for a few more days." Faust explained everything in one swoop. "I suppose I don't have a choice. I know how you handle incorporative patience's." Hao stated with a hint of amusement. "Well I think you can thank that bowl of porridge I forced you to eat for our strength to make fun. My incorporative patience." Faust countered with the same amusement in his voice. Hao then laid back and rested.

That evening.

Hao sat in that pool of steamy warm liquid known as a hot spring bath pool. Everyone else was having dinner, thinking he was asleep, and trust worthy Fonix was in the garden chasing a rodent of some kind. Hao started to relax when, "Should you be in such hot water?" Hao stiffened. "Hi there Yoh. I thought you were at dinner with your family." Hao was thankful that he had his back facing the door, and Yoh. "I was, then I went to go to the toilet, when I was passing by a saw the lights were on and some one in the bath. But still is it safe for you to be in such hot water? Won't it make for body heat up too much again?" Yoh continued to ask as he came closer. Hao grabbed a cloth that was close by and used it to cover his face. "I'll be fine Yoh. I'll get out before I overheat. Besides a bath will be good for me; I was sweating so much during the time I was under the effects of my fever." "Ok! Just be back in bed before Faust goes to check on you, or you will be in trouble." Hao nodded in understand, thanks and goodbye. With that Yoh left.

Later that night.

Yoh laid in bed thinking about his guardian's identity, this was becoming a very common practice. _; The more I hear his voice, without the mask muffling it. The more I know I've heard it before. I should know who he is. I _do_ know who he is! …I just can remember.'_ Yoh continued to drive himself crazy thinking over everything that he knew about the boy laying in a bed eight rooms down, till he finally fell asleep.

Hao was listening to Yoh's frustrated thoughts till they dropped off, as his dear younger brother fell asleep. Hao felt guilty for causing Yoh, who pretended to be completely ignorant but was really very aware and had a need to be aware, except when he was tired, over not being able to know anything about a person he should know of. _'I'm sorry dear Yoh. I can't let you know… I'll be leaving tomorrow night anyway. Maybe putting some distance between us will help you calm down.'_ With that finally thought Hao ran his hand through Fonix's soft fur then settled down to sleep himself.

The next day processed as normal, Hao was dispatched as a patient in the late afternoon and invited to stay for dinner. Hao accepted the invitation and then spent the time till dinner enjoying the gardens.

Dinner was wonderful, it took place in a large warmly lit common room with a large round table at which everyone sat. Polite and quite conversation was made over dinner, most of which Hao only made few short comments to. However, through the warm and friendly meal one thing was amiss, Yoh was giving him a look from across the table, where he sat, through the entire meal. When almost everyone was done or close to done Anna finally asked Yoh, "Is there something on your mind Yoh? You've barely touched your food." Hao had been wondering that very think through most of dinner and decided that now that his answer would be at the forefront of Yoh's mind now would be a good time to investigate. As Hao tried to slip into Yoh's mind however, he found himself blocked and pushed back. This was bad. _'Yoh could only push me out of he knew that I was going in… He knows who I am!' _Hao realized, shocked. In the time Hao had been thinking Yoh had given a small nod, never taking his eyes off of the boy across from him. Before Yoh could say anything Hao made for a quick polite, nothing-is-wrong, exit. "It is getting late, I must be going." Hao excused himself and slipped his mask on under the cloth he currently had covering his face. "Of course. Don't worry about the dishes, we will take them in later." Keiko replied equally politely. Hao bow and at a fast walk made for the exit, but he was stopped just of he slid the door open a bit by Yoh's words, "You're my brother aren't you? You're Asakura Hao?" Yoh was looking straight at him with a solemn look seeking an answer it also betrayed a hit of joy, confusion and a knowing he was right. Hao turned, his hand still on the door. He studied Yoh for a few moments than swept his gaze over everyone in the room, everyone was now looking at him, the expressions in the room were mixes of disbelief, horror, shock, anger and confusion. Finally Hao signed, he reach up to take loosen the strings of his mask and let it fall around his neck, then turning so everyone could see his face fully he replied, "Yes Yoh. It's me." There were a few soft gasps of horror but all in the room were shocked still. "You said I helped you. I set you free" You simple commented. "You did. Hao replied. But more of that on a latter date." With that Hao slipped into his shoes, which Fonix had retrieved, jumped to the ground and ran out of site in one fluid movement. Yoh ran after him (in bare feet).

The early night to not eerie, by any means, it was a beautiful warm night with a gentle welcoming breeze and the sky was clear, all the just appearing stars and crescent moon were fully visible and beautiful. Those were qualities of nature that both Hao and Yoh would have been out admiring, but currently Hao was running as fast as he could away from anything and everything (except Fonix) and Yoh was running as fast as he could chasing his guardian and brother, thus neither was paying tribute to the wonderful scenery. Yoh was quickly falling behind Hao, as Hao had had a head start and was faster. After ten minutes of running through a forest, Hao was sure that Yoh had lost his trail, and slowed a little; he would have kept moving if not for the fact that he felt his blood start to react to the moon, his moon. He stopped in a very small clearing that had no more than a 3 meter radius, there he throw off his shirts. Hao then stood in the clearing gathering his breath and the energy he would need to transform. It was less painful if he transformed upon his own will then let the moon force the change. Just as he was about to let his wings out, Yoh busted into the clearing behind him and yelling his name broke his concentration. Hao world around staring at Yoh in shock, then recovering as Yoh came a step closer Hao yelled as loud as he could, "GET OUT OF HERE! GET AWAY FROM **ME**! He hit the last word with as much rage as he could muster. Yoh was startled by the loud yell and desperation covered by rage in his brothers voice. Yoh retreated to the very edge of the clearing and he might have gone back had Hao not crossed his arms over his chest to grab his shoulders with an expression of horribly hellish heart-wrenching pain! Yoh's expression instantly changed from shock and fear to worry and he quickly moved forward to comfort and find the source of his bothers pain. Hao had not been forced by the moon to change since… his childhood… before his father was killed. It normally hurt only to the extent of a sallow sword cut and this was ten times more painful, like having his arms and legs ripped off. Yoh hugged him close, an act that would usually cause him to be pushed away but Hao needed the small amount of comfort that Yoh could give. The change happened all at once, another down side to being forced to change.

Hao, knew that Yoh would be to stunned to move for a few minutes, which gave him a few more minutes to recover and enjoy being held by another. After about a minute Yoh's shaking voice cut through Hao's concentration on breathing, "H-h-h-h- Hao?" Hao lifted his head from Yoh's shoulder, where Hao had hidden his face, to see his dear brothers friends behind Yoh, also staring at Hao in shock. Jumping away from Yoh and calling for Fonix Hao meant to run, however, when Fonix did not appear at his side Hao realized, he had made his move to run too late; Fonix was trapped by stone-cold Anna's beads. Then before Hao could even think of a single thing to do Mikihisa shouted, "DEMON!" and throws a… well he didn't actually have enough time to figure out what it was… it hit his chest and Hao gave a cry of pain before falling to the ground, he had blacked out. "What?' Mikihisa asked "That should have destroyed a demon." At this point Fonix cried, "He's not a demon! He's a half-demon! He was born with the cure of having both demon and human blood. Please don't hunt him anymore! He means you no harm!" Fonix then hang his head and cried. Yoh then approached his fallen brother. Once beside him Yoh crotch down and ripped the sutra off, Hao's breathing seemed to be easier as soon as he did.

Later

Hao woke up. He was back in the shrine. There were people around him. Hao opened his eyes, looked around then sat up. "Your awake!" Yoh said calmly. Hao checked that he was in he demon form like he last remembered. Yes. Looking back at Yoh, Hao was confused. Then he felt something plop into his lap, looking down, it was Fonix. "I explained everything while you were asleep." Fonix chirped. "I am sorry. Mikihisa said from beside him. "I mistook you for something else and hurt you." Hao signed, "It wasn't the first time. But this is the first time I woke up under the care of my…hunter." Hao forgave him. "You may stay here." Yoh said formally. "Thank you, but no." Hao declined as he got to his feet and went to the door. When he opened the door Hao found all whom were present at dinner waiting. He asked girl Tamao to bring him his shoes. As they waited for her, everyone was silent, some watching him, like Yoh, and other watching the night sky. When Hao had his shoes on he stepped onto the ground, Fonix jumped onto his shoulder. He turned to find everyone's attention on him. That was it. "Yoh, whenever you are in trouble I will save you. Also I thank you deeply for not shunning me for what I am curst to be." Hao then hopped a little, spread his wings and flew into the night sky.

Once Hao, with Fonix on his shoulder, had flown a good distance Fonix bitterly stated "That was cheesy." Hao laughed, "I know. It was just so perfect, I couldn't resist!"

Well, was it worth the wait? The next one will be up on … looks at calendar … the 30th of this month… looks back at calendar… yes, the 30th.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone

Hey everyone.

I know I'm really late but you see I had a huge virus problem. It infected my anti-virus software before moving on to the rest of my computer! It can really move. So I had to bring my computer in (this was July 31) and I just got it back like three days ago. So I'm trying to get my computer in order, you know: find what's missing, install a new anti-virus program, and all the rest of it.

But a bit of good new, the vast majority of my fanfiction did survive! Yay be happy! I am afraid however, that it still might take some time before I have the next chapter up. I'm very sorry about this, but I promise that it will be worth the wait.


	16. Chapter 16

To my readers

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've now had a couple people kick me in the pants to get updating again so actually thank you for that ottawawolf and Rinikka. The reason I haven't been updating is that I've lost interest in my own story. I mean I started this story like 4 years ago but ottawawolf I'm too much of a control freak to let someone adopt my story. Now that I've gotten kicked in the pants I realize that I don't need to be interested in my own story because there are others that are; so for you people that love my story I will rekindle my interest and keep writing.

So thank you ottawawolf and Rinikka. I swear that I will have the next update for you guys by June the 5th. If I don't you may all yell and scream at me.

Thank you all for taking such a love in my story (I honestly don't think that it's that good).


End file.
